El pequeño maestro de hielo
by Dianyan
Summary: Un vistazo a la infancia de Kristoff. Tristezas y alegrías por doquier. FINAL.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta idea rondaba por mi cabeza desde hace tiempo. Lean por favor :D**

**Prólogo**

La tormenta había arreciado justo cuando Christer se disponía a regresar a su cabaña a toda prisa. Había viajado por más de una hora en su trineo al pueblo más cercano pero todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. El doctor no se encontraba con su familia debido a una salida de emergencia a Arendelle, la pequeña ciudad donde residía la familia real: el rey, la reina y la princesa Elsa, una bebé que contaba sólo con unos meses edad. De hecho, una llamada de los monarcas había sido el motivo de la ausencia imprevista del médico.

La preocupación en su mirada no se empañaba por la los copos de nieve que cubrían su rostro casi en su totalidad ¿qué iba a pasar ahora? Esa misma tarde su esposa Eyja había entrado en trabajo de parto, tenían todo planeado para la llegada de su primer hijo, con lo que no contaban era que el pequeño había decidido adelantarse un mes. La madre de Eyja se había quedado con ella para atenderla, pero la ayuda del doctor le resultaba necesaria para una mujer mayor que no tenía mucha experiencia asistiendo alumbramientos.

Su esposa era una mujer muy menuda y él un hombre muy alto y robusto, únicamente esperaba que el bebé no le estuviera causando mucho dolor, deseaba que el nuevo miembro de su familia fuera tan pequeño como su madre para que ella no sufriera al tenerlo. Al parecer no era así, los gritos de Eyja aún resonaban en los oídos de Christer cuando se disponía a salir de la cabaña y alistar el trineo. De eso había pasado bastante tiempo, ahora la noche estaba a punto de caer.

Con muchos esfuerzos a través de la tormenta, el montañero logró llegar horas después a casa. Entró a toda prisa casi derribando la puerta, lo único que iluminaba el lugar era el fuego de la chimenea. Lo recibió su suegra con lágrimas en el rostro.

- "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿ya nació? ¿cómo se encuentra Eyja? No encontré al médico, hice todo lo que pude pero no estaba en el pueblo."

- "Christer, ella perdió mucha sangre. Está muy débil, quería verte cuanto antes, justo ahora iba a salir a yo a buscarte. "

Al escuchar Christer estas palabras, las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar sin remedio. La anciana continuaba hablando sin saber si Christer la estaba escuchando.

- "Es un niño."- con esa afirmación, la anciana captó la atención de Christer.

- "¿Un niño? ¿Él está bien?"- preguntó el joven con temor.

- "El pequeño se encuentra bien, está saludable y fuerte. Pasa a verlos, mi hija te esperaba desde hace rato."- contestó la mujer con voz entrecortada por el llanto.

Él entró al dormitorio a paso lento y pudo ver el pálido rostro de su esposa, casi blanco. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desvanecerse en su presencia. Sostenía en sus brazos un pequeño bulto de mantas, repentinamente pudo ver asomarse una mano diminuta que atrapó el dedo de Eyja. Ésta volteó la mirada cansada hacia su esposo que aún se encontraba perplejo ante esa imagen a un lado de la puerta.

- "Es muy fuerte nuestro hijo, se parece a ti en eso"- dijo Eyja con una voz muy cansada y débil.

- "Eyja… te pondrás bien, ya verás, todo estará bien."

Christer trató de decirse esto a sí mismo también, aunque las palabras y los pensamientos sonaban nada creíbles al ver el estado de su esposa. Se sentó a su lado en la cama, notó al bebé que se retorcía entre las mantas. Tenía los ojos marrones como él y unos cuantos mechones rubios ya asomaban sobre su cabeza. Cabellos tan rubios como los de su madre, ese era un rasgo que Christer consideraba bastante femenino en ella, no tenía idea que su hijo lo heredaría.

- "Es muy lindo nuestro Kristoff ¿no lo crees?"- Eyja decidió el nombre del bebé en un instante, sus palabras poco a poco iban sonando más apagadas.

- "¿Kristoff?"- Christer mencionó el nombre casi como un susurrro, su mente ahora estaba nublada por la angustia de ver a su esposa tan grave, casi en agonía.

- "Así es, quiero que se llame Kristoff, siempre me ha parecido un bello nombre."

- "Me gusta."- Chister trataba de sonar alegre, no sabía si lograba su cometido pero al menos lo intentaba. -" Su nombre será Kristoff. Estoy seguro que le encantará ir a las montañas con nosotros, bajar al pueblo y…"- las lágrimas ya no se contuvieron, él sabía que todos esos planes no incluían a los tres, el estado de su esposa era delicado.

- "Serás un buen padre, estoy segura. Podrás hacerlo, confío en ti amor. Y tú Kristoff, mi cielo, sé que serás un gran hombre como tu padre. Los amo a ambos más de lo que pueden imaginar."

El recién nacido no comprendía nada de lo que hablaban esas dos personas ya que no las conocía. Una de ellas parecía un gigante con rostro amable y gentil quien abrazaba a la mujer y la sostenía con fuerza, como temiendo perderle. El pequeño se sentía tan amado por esa mujer de cabellos dorados y bellos ojos verdes que lo único que quería era acurrucarse a su lado.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban a Eyja, depositó un suave besó sobre el rostro de su bebé, mientras Christer hacía lo mismo sobre una de las pálidas mejillas de Eyja sin dejar de abrazaba. Ella cerró sus ojos lentamente. Nunca más los abrió. Un sollozo escapó de los labios de Christer sin poder evitarlo.

Kristoff empezó a llorar muy fuerte, tanto como lo permitiesen sus pequeños pulmones. Ya no se sentía tan seguro como hace unos instantes. Christer lo sostuvo suavemente entre sus grandes brazos, su hijo se miraba diminuto e indefenso. Como padre no podía llorar ante la mirada de su hijo, él había perdido a su esposa eso era verdad, sin embargo Kristoff había perdido a su madre sin siquiera conocerla.


	2. El primer trineo

**Gracias a los que siguen esta historia y a quienes comentan, me hacen sentir muy feliz de que les guste. Aquí el primer capítulo.**

**El primer trineo**

El momento más feliz para el pequeño Kristoff era cuando veía llegar a su padre con su cargamento de bloques de hielo, corría a toda prisa a darle la bienvenida y lanzarse a sus grandes brazos. Escuchaba los gritos de su abuela desde la cabaña diciéndole que tuviera cuidado de no tropezarse, ya que el andar de su nieto de tres años aún era demasiado torpe y no me medía las consecuencias de un accidente, en una ocasión se llevó un buen susto al ver que el pequeño había dejado pegada su lengua a un témpano de hielo. Kristoff no paraba de llorar, pensando que se iba a quedar pegado para siempre, por suerte con un poco de agua tibia su abuela había solucionado el problema como por arte de magia.

La anciana adoraba a su nietecito, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su difunta hija. Kristoff tenía un gran parecido con su padre, no iba a negarlo la anciana, pero los mechones rubios, casi dorados que tenía su nietecito lo hacían recordarla. Algunas veces tenía ganas de sentarlo para peinarlo como lo hacía con su hija, a cada instante tenía que recordar que era un niño y no una niña. Eso no le agradaría para nada al pequeño. Christer le dejaba al niño a su cuidado mientras él se marchaba a la montaña para recolectar hielo y posteriormente venderlo en la ciudad de Arendelle, ese negocio era el único sustento de la familia, por suerte les daba para todo lo necesario. Ella cuidaba de su nieto y Christer cuidaba que su suegra e hijo no les hiciese falta nada.

- "¡Hola mi fuerte montañero! ¿Te has portado bien con tu abuela?"

"Te edtrañe papi. Tardadte mucho en volver"- la pronunciación de Kristoff aún era algo infantil, y le costaba trabajo pronunciar algunas palabras. Lo que no podía pronunciar muy bien aún era lo que le enternecía de su hijo a Christer.

- "Te había contado que esta vez tardaría más en volver de la montaña. En el pueblo habrá mucha gente esta semana y debo aprovechar para vender mucho."

- "¡Entren ustedes dos, la comida estará lista en unos momentos!"

Eso sonaba bien para Christer, moría de hambre y su apetito no se calmaba fácilmente con las zanahorias que había tenido de desayuno.

- "¡Enseguida vamos! Sólo termino de hacer un poco de espacio en el trineo y lo meto al establo."

Kristoff miraba entretenido mientras su padre seguía con sus labores.

- "¿Y cómo pueded saber que mañana habrá mucha genten en Arendelle?"

- "Estoy muy seguro de eso mi pequeño porque los reyes presentaran a su hija ante sus súbitos por primera vez."

- "¿Todavía no la conocen las personas? Creí que una ved me contadte que tenía tres años, como yo""- Kristoff le mostró cuatro dedos a su padre para señalar su punto. Christer acomodó sus dedos para que sólo fueran tres.

- "Esos son tres Kristoff, lo haces muy bien. Y no me estoy refiriendo a la princesa Elsa, sus majestades han tenido una segunda hija, es apenas una recién nacida. Todo mundo se reunirá para conocerla en el patio del palacio. Estoy haciendo espacio en el trineo porque creí que te gustaría acompañarme mañana temprano, estoy seguro que habrá muchas cosas que te divertirán."

- "¡¿En serio puedo ir?! ¡¿Ya soy lo sufdientemente grande?! ¡¿De verdad?!"

Kristoff se había emocionado con la idea de ir a Arendelle mucho más de lo que imaginaba su padre, ahora no podía retractarse.

- "¡Por supuesto que sí! Además podremos ir a conocer a la nueva princesa."

- "¿Qué tiene de divedtido una bebé? No hablan y no puede jugar conmigo porque ni siquiera caminan. Eso me dijo la abuela cuando quise pedirle al pescadero si dejaba salir a jugar a su hijo, creo que tiene tres meses de haber nacido y no sabe hacer nada. Los bebés son aburridos. Yo quiero ir a comprar dulces ¿puedo?"

- "Te aseguro que compraremos muchas cosas una vez que estemos allá. Además aunque quisieras jugar con la princesa, lo más cerca que lo veremos será desde la plaza, ella será presentada desde el balcón del palacio."

Kristoff miraba con un gesto incrédulo a su padre. Él niño no lograba comprender por qué es que la gente se reunía en un balcón sólo para saludar a una bebé.

- "Suena aburrido"- dijo finalmente.

Christer dio un suspiro y le dio la razón a su hijo.

- "Tienes razón, es aburrido cuando lo analizas fríamente. Lo que no es aburrido es si vamos al pueblo puede que te compre eso que me pediste antes de que me fuera a las montañas la última vez ¿lo recuerdas?"

- "¡Un trineo! ¡Quiero un trineo como el tuyo papá!"

Christer vio la emoción brillar en los ojos del pequeño.

- "No será exactamente igual al mío pero sí, te comprare el trineo que tanto quieres."

- "¿Por qué no puede ser igual al tuyo papá?"

- "Porque eres muy pequeño para conducir uno como el mío. Tendrás uno de acuerdo a tu edad, podrás jugar en la nieve con el."

- "Pero así no podré ponerle el arnés a Runa para que me lleve de paseo, sería muy pequeño para ella."

- "Runa y yo trabajamos juntos todos los días, además ella es muy grande para que la puedas guiar."

- "Eso es injusto, quiero mi propio amigo reno, como tú."

- "Un reno es más complicado de conseguir que un trineo, no son fáciles de encontrar en los bosques y hacerte su amigo así como así. Toma bastante tiempo para que confíen en ti."

La respuesta de su padre dejó decepcionado al niño, Kristoff cruzó sus pequeños brazos y su cara hacía uno de sus típicos pucheros cuando algo no le gustaba del todo.

- "No te pongas así hijo, veras que mañana será un gran día. Será mejor que vayamos con tu abuela, nos está esperando con la comida y tú necesitas alimentarte bien si quieres crecer tan grande como yo ¿no es así?"

- "Está bien papá ¡vamos!"

Chister tomó a su pequeño hijo en brazos, le hizo algunas cosquillas en la panza para cambiar su mal humor y Kristoff no podía parar de carcajear.

- "¡Déjame papá! ¡No es justo! ¡Me voy a hacer pipí!"

- "Te adoro, mi pequeño gruñón."

La visita a Arendelle al día siguiente fue maravillosa, pudo ver a su padre vender toda la carga que llevaba en un dos por tres, inclusive algunos mercaderes le ofrecieron un incentivo extra por su esfuerzo. Gente de todo tipo pasaba por las calles rumbo a palacio, algunas con vestidos de lo más raros y elegantes. Kristoff no entendía el por qué vestirse así sólo por ir a visitar a una bebé.

Él se quedó al lado de su padre en todo momento. Una vez que Christer terminó con su trabajo, lo llevó directamente a una tienda donde había trineos de todo tipo que el pequeño no podía contener su entusiasmo. A pesar de que ansiaba tener un trineo tan grande como el de su padre, tuvo que conformarse con uno pequeño hecho casi a su medida, cuando lo probó olvidó por completo su molestia. No estaba nada mal, tenía unos grabados y el olor a madera era grandioso. Kristoff lo cuidaría muy bien para ir hasta la montaña a recolectar hielo con su papá.

Después de eso, acompañó a su padre para comprar algunos víveres y comida para la familia. Su padre siempre aprovechaba sus idas al pueblo para surtirse de todo lo necesario, aunque sólo por esta ocasión que Kristoff lo acompañaba hizo algunas compras en la confitería. Unos cuantos dulces y pasteles no le iban mal al niño que se portaba tan bien al comerse todas sus verduras, especialmente las zanahorias. Así pasaron toda la mañana hasta que se hizo un poco tarde.

Christer sabía que el momento de la presentación de la princesa en el palco del palacio había llegado. Se acercó junto con Kristoff lo más que pudo al patio para poder ver a los monarcas. Estos aparecieron un breve instante ante sus súbditos, los acompañaban un par de sirvientes y la princesa Elsa estaba tomada de la mano de su padre, la reina tenía a la pequeña princesa entre sus brazos.

- "Saludos a nuestro amado pueblo, tenemos el honor de presentarles a nuestra hija Anna, segunda princesa de Arendelle. Ella tendrá los mismos deberes que nosotros y la princesa Elsa que son el amar y proteger a su pueblo por sobre todas las cosas. Les estamos agradecidos por su visita, esta festín que les ofrecemos es en honor de nuestra hija y esperamos que lo disfrute. Por favor, diviértanse."

La gente estalló en vitores y aplausos para sus majestades, todos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la orquesta muy animadamente, se sirvieron bebidas y bocadillos ofrecidos por los sirvientes del castillo a todos los presentes.

_¿Eso fue todo_? Se preguntó Kristoff. La bebé no hizo nada extraordinario como para que la aplaudieran o para que la gente estuviera tan feliz. Su padre tomó de la mano al confuso niño y lo llevó para servirse algo de comida, él también quería unirse a la celebración con un buen tarro de cerveza, al fin y al cabo había trabajado duro ese día y lo merecía. Kristoff sólo miraba la mesa con pastelillos con sus enormes ojos marrones.

Aunque este alboroto sea por ver una tonta bebé, desde el punto de vista de Kristoff, él no podía negar que el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que iluminó el cielo esa noche fue una de las cosas más espectaculares que haya visto en toda su vida. Y lo mejor de todo es que lo disfrutaba al lado de su querido padre, él no podía pedir nada más.

Cuando regresaban por la noche a su cabaña, el niño se puso en la parte trasera del trineo para continuar viendo las luces en el cielo y la ciudad parecía que resplandecía cuando estas estallaban, Kristoff llegó a la conclusión de que la princesa Anna podía ser sólo una bebé aburrida, pero debía tener algo muy especial para que la gente llegara a quererla tanto para hacer un espectáculo tan increíble.


	3. Solo en la nieve

**Solo en la nieve**

Kristoff entendía muy bien el concepto de la muerte a sus cortos cinco años de vida: significa que una persona se va para nunca más volver por más que llores para que eso no suceda. Eso le dijo su padre con respecto a la madre que nunca conoció, ella se fue al nacer Kristoff sin embargo no se fue porque no los amara, al contrario, su madre lo amaba tanto que no le importó dar su vida por él. Christer se lo repetía constantemente a su hijo, especialmente cuando lo veía triste al ver a todos los demás niños paseando con sus madres en el mercado de Arendelle cada vez que lo llevaba consigo.

Ahora su hijo enfrentaba otro duro golpe: su abuelita había muerto. Esta ocasión no había muchas explicaciones sobre su repentino deceso a diferencia de las que podía darle con respecto a su madre. Él le preguntaba el por qué y la única respuesta que Christer podía dar a un par de enormes ojos cubiertos de lágrimas era: "Había llegado su momento de partir Kristoff, la gente muere cuando ya es muy mayor. Cuando ha vivido lo que tenía que vivir". El niño no pensaba igual, a su abuelita aún le quedaban muchos días por los cuales vivir, él aún quería salir con ella al bosque para pasear, llevarle la leña para mantener el hogar caliente, quería mostrarle que ya era muy bueno leyendo como ella le había enseñado y sobre todo, deseaba probar que él a pesar de su tamaño podía protegerla de todo. Pero no pudo, de la muerte no se puede proteger a nadie, era una dura lección que aprendió de todo esto.

Su padre se quedó largo rato esperando a que el niño terminará todo lo que tuviese que llorar sobre la tumba de su abuela, en él se veía a sí mismo hace algunos años; como alguien tan pequeño y frágil sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

><p>Ahora que eran sólo ellos dos, Christer ya no podía dejar al pequeño sólo en casa así que se dispuso a llevarlo consigo a las montañas. Además tarde o temprano tendría que enseñarle cómo es que un recolector de hielo trabaja, a pesar de la corta edad de Kristoff su padre creía que con el tiempo dominaría este oficio sin problema. El gran parecido que tenían padre e hijo hacía intuir a Christer que su niño al crecer, tendría la misma complexión que él: grande, fuerte y astuto. Se necesitaban de esas tres cualidades si es que quería ser el mejor recolector de hielo de Arendelle y como todo padre, Christer tenía grandes esperanzas en su hijo.<p>

Él le enseñaría todo lo que se debía saber sobre el hielo y Kristoff no podía sentirse más emocionado ante tan fantástica noticia.

* * *

><p>Su primera visita a la montaña había sido para Kristoff una experiencia increíble pero un poco aterradora a la vez, ya que por un descuido del pequeño al resbalar en el lago congelado, casi caía por uno de los huecos que hicieron los compañeros de su padre para extraer el hielo ¡casi caía dentro del agua helada! Por suerte su padre lo atrapó justo antes de que eso pasara. El susto se lo llevó no sólo él, sino todos sus compañeros que presenciaron el incidente.<p>

Después de ese desastroso descuido, Kristoff prometió ser más cuidadoso y mantenerse alejado de los huecos que realizaban los demás recolectores. En su lugar, ayudaba a llevar los cubos de hielo que podía empujándolos sobre su trineo. Los acomodaba de a uno por uno junto con los demás en las grandes carretas de sus nuevos compañeros y en el mismo trineo de su padre. Christer veía con una sonrisa el trabajo duro del pequeño, del cual ya se sentía bastante orgulloso al ver que trataba de imitar a los demás.

Kristoff quedaba impresionado por la fuerza de los hombres así como de su propio padre. La forma en la que rompían el hielo, lo sacaban y jalaban con fuerza parecía tener una sincronía perfecta. Un error como el que cometió al resbalar podía costarles la vida y eso lo tenían los hombres siempre presentes. Al terminar de cargar con todos los bloques, Christer y sus compañeros hicieron una fogata, se sentaron en grupo y cada quien sacó sus alimentos, el niño se sentó al lado de su padre para partir una hogaza de pan y poder calentarla al fuego.

- "Lo hiciste muy bien hoy pequeño. Christer deberías traer a tu hijo más seguido, nos ha sido de mucha ayuda."

Sonó una carcajada de uno de los compañeros de su padre, era un hombre algo mayor con unas cuantas canas en su cabellera, quien a pesar de la edad tenía una apariencia musculosa y fornida. Kristoff sabía que tal vez lo decía para sonar amistoso con él, con todos los esfuerzos que hizo apenas y logro subir unos cuantos bloques a los trineos, pero se alegraba al notar que para los demás hombres él no significaba una molestia.

- "Lo traeré mucho más seguido Bulfrek, creo que hay muchas cosas que aprender del oficio y a ti hijo ¿te ha gustado venir conmigo?"

- "Por supuesto que sí, el hielo es increíble. No es como ser leñador o algo así, porque al cortar el hielo se siente su presencia, te hiela los huesos y sabes que debes temerle sin embargo no por ello dejas de sentirte fascinado."

Chirster asintió con la respuesta tan atinada de su hijo, tenía razón: el hielo era como si tuviera alma, por decirlo de alguna forma. Puedes sentirlo, no es como cortar madera para nada. Bulfrek también quedó impresionado por la respuesta del pequeño.

- "Veo que piensas igual que nosotros pequeño. Aunque a decir verdad no has visto aún lo más increíble de trabajar en la montaña."

- "¿Y qué cosa es lo más increíble señor Bulfrek?"

Bulfrek vio hacia el cielo con asombro.

- "Mira eso pequeño y dime si has visto algo más bello en tu vida."

Kristoff vio como todos empezaron a levantar su mirada al cielo nocturno, estaba lleno de colores resplandecientes ¡Era una aurora boreal! Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso, ni siquiera cuando su padre lo llevó por primera vez a Arendelle y admiró los fuegos artificiales, inclusive era mucho más hermoso que un arcoiris. A diferencia de aquella ocasión en la ciudad, la aurora era una maravilla de la naturaleza.

- "Tienes suerte niño, no siempre se puede admirar una."

- "¿Por qué señor Bulfrek?"

- " Porque se necesitan ciertas condiciones para que se den, una de las más importantes es que cuanto más baje la temperatura será más probable que aparezcan. También cuenta la época del año, por supuesto."

Eso era verdad, la temperatura era tan baja que helaba los huesos. Si no fuese porque estaba con todos los hombres cerca de una fogata, Kristoff ya estaría hecho un cubito de hielo. Inclusive Christer le había puesto un cobija extra a su hijo y lo atrajo hacía sí para pasar la noche, si seguía descendiendo la temperatura lo mejor sería regresar a casa lo antes posible.

* * *

><p>Con el pasar de los meses, Kristoff pudo manejarse con más habilidad en la recolección de hielo siempre guiado por su padre y sus amigos. Lo único malo de la situación es que él no tenía un compañero que lo ayudase como todos los demás, los demás recolectores tenían fuertes caballos que tiraban de las carretas, Christer tenía a su amiga reno Runa. Kristoff no quería un caballo, le parecían bastante comunes y sin gracia, lo que realmente deseaba era tener su propio reno para poder charlar con él como su papá lo hacía con Runa cuando estaba a solas, aunque él a veces lo negaba rotundamente. Kristoff pensaba que su padre se llegaba a sentir solo, en una ocasión lo encontró abrazando a Runa y llorando, era el día de su anterior cumpleaños cuando cumplió cinco. Le escuchó decir cuánto extrañaba a Eyja.<p>

Kristoff pensaba que debía ser terrible para él tener que estar feliz compartiendo un trozo de pastel con su hijo y al mismo tiempo reprimir su tristeza por ser el aniversario de la muerte de su esposa. El no conoció a su madre, sin embargo todo lo que padre le contaba sobre ella creaba en él un sentimiento de nostalgia y alegría. Ahora que sólo eran ellos dos, Kristoff trataba de estar en todo momento con su padre, tal vez de esa forma lo haría sentir mejor.

Esa mañana antes de dirigirse a la montaña para recolectar hielo, su padre lo abrigó más de lo acostumbrado.

- "Esta es la temporada en la que se está más frío allí arriba, tenemos que salir ahora que la tormenta se ha calmado."

- "Duró varios días esa tormenta ¿verdad papá?"

- "Ya lo creo, por eso no pudimos salir a la montaña por un tiempo. Espero que las vacaciones te hayan repuesto las fuerzas amiguito."

- "¡Claro que sí! ¡Ya verás que pronto recolectaré más hielo que tú!"

- "¿Es ese un reto? ¡Ese es mi pequeño!"- Christer tomó a su hijo y comenzó a lanzarlo al aire, eso hacía que Kristoff reventará en carcajadas.

Ambos subieron al trineo para comenzar su día de trabajo.

* * *

><p>Definitivamente no había sido una buena idea salir a la montaña ese día, si bien habían conseguido que les fuese excelente en la montaña al recolectar hielo, cuando el trineo fue descendiendo la tormenta que pensaron que ya había pasado arreció con fuerza de un momento a otro. Runa apenas y podía ver el camino ya que la nieve nublaba su vista, iba lo más rápido que sus patas le permitían. Inlcusive Christer quitó algunos cubos de hielo para aminorar la carga de la reno.<p>

- "¡Vamos Runa! ¡Tú puedes!"- dijo Kristoff con preocupación.

- "No te preocupes hijo, Runa a logrado salir de tormentas peores que esta. No tienes nada que temer, recuerda que estás conmigo ¿de acuerdo?"

- "Lo sé papá, es sólo que hace mucho frío"- el niño se estremecía cada vez que pasaba una ráfaga helada cerca del trineo.

- "Aquí tienes, toma este abrigo. Te ayudará un poco."

- "Gracias papá."

Siguieron abriéndose paso entre la nieve, parar a medio camino sería una pésima idea en es momento. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el azotar del viento, la nieve y un árbol que caía, por suerte no había lobos ese día. De pronto se escuchó un rugido que provenía de las montañas.

- "¿Qué fue eso?"- preguntó Kristoff a su padre, quien ahora sí se mostraba preocupado.

- "Avalancha"- dijo Christer angustiado- " ¡Corre Runa, lo más rápido que puedas!"

Kristoff vio cómo todo se estremecía, a lo lejos una enorme masa de nieve bajaba a toda velocidad ¡si llegaba hasta donde ellos quedarían sepultados! Su padre le habló de repente.

- "!Kristoff, tira los bloques de hielo! ¡Runa debe ganar velocidad!"

El niño no espero a que se lo dijeran dos veces y comenzó a hacer lo que su padre le ordenó, pero no era suficiente. Runa estaba ya muy cansada por el viaje, corría tan rápido como podía. Christer notó eso con horror a medida que la avalancha se acercaba más y más, la pobre no podía llevar a los dos en el trineo, tal vez si sólo llevaba una carga pequeña lograría salir sana y salva. Vio a Kristoff que continuaba tirando la carga y tomó una decisión drástica. Agarró al pequeño de sus ropas y lo lanzó a la espalda de Runa.

- "¡¿Papá qué haces?!"- Kristoff estaba aterrado y confundido.

- "¡Runa ponlo a salvo por favor! ¡Kristoff, te amo hijo! ¡Todo estará bien!"- diciendo eso, tomó un cuchillo y cortó las riendas del trineo.

- "!Noo! ¡Papá noooooo!"- Kristoff gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, viendo como su padre quedaba atrás junto en su trineo.

Runa salió disparada y lograba esquivar con facilidad los árboles para poner al niño a salvo. La avalancha terminó después de unos minutos, Kristoff bajó de la espalda de Runa y empezó a correr entre la nieve.

- ¡Papaaaaá! ¡Papaaaaá! ¿Dónde estaaaás?- el niño buscaba por todas partes rastros de su padre. Nada.

El manto de nieve cubría todo alrededor. Kristoff volvió sobre sus pasos, calculó el lugar donde se separo de su padre y con sus pequeñas manos comenzó a cavar y cavar y cavar, Runa sólo miraba con tristeza. Las horas pasaron en vano.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas. Los nombres que doy a los personajes que van apareciendo los saco del videojuego Elder Scrolls Skyrim, ya que los paisajes nevados me recuerdan mucho a Frozen. Gracias por sus comentarios y saludos a todos.**


	4. Todos necesitamos de alguien

**Prometo que las cosas mejoraran para Kristoff en los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por leer.**

**Todos necesitamos de alguien**

Con amargo pesar fue que Bulfrek y sus compañeros recibieron la noticia de la muerte de Christer, no pudieron localizar el cuerpo entre el manto de nieve a pesar de que escarbaron por varios días hasta sacar callos a sus manos. Por días antes de comenzar sus labores, los recolectores de hielo guardaban un minuto de silencio en memoria de su amigo y colega. Lo que ahora consternaba a viejo Bulfrek es que nadie sabía nada del pequeño Kristoff, no lo habían visto desde el día que trataron de ayudarlo para rescatar a su padre.

Bulfrek pensó que era una actitud normal, él niño quería estar solo y llorar su pena sin tener que soportar miradas indiscretas, sin embargo el viejo se sentía preocupado por la seguridad de Kristoff ya que se había quedado totalmente a su suerte. Pidió a su mujer que preparara algunos alimentos, inclusive pastelillos para llevarle a la cabaña si es que aún se encontraba ahí. Después de terminar con sus labores en la montaña, se puso en marcha para visitar a su amiguito.

La tranquilidad que envolvía los bosques y senderos cuando Bulfrek hacía su camino parecía una burla de la naturaleza ante o que había ocurrido, él viejo siempre había pensado que la naturaleza era sabia y que cada cosa que ocurría por más desastrosa que pudiese ser, tenía una razón detrás. Ahora dudaba de esa supuesta verdad que por tanto tiempo se repitió en su cabeza ¿qué sabiduría puede encontrarse al ocurrir tales desgracias que dejen desamparado a un niño. En esta ocasión, Bulfrek no lograba entender a la madre naturaleza.

A lo lejos pudo ver la cabaña que buscaba y pudo notar que de la chimenea salia algo de humo por tanto Kristoff debía estar ahí, eso lo tranquilizó un poco. al acercarse notó que Runa estaba dormida sobre el heno de su pequeño establo, pasó a su lado y le dejó un saco de deliciosas zanahorias. Ella despertó con e aroma e inmediatamente comenzó a comerlas de forma ávida, Bulfrek acariciaba su cabeza y eso le gustaba a la reno.

- "Dime Runa ¿Kristoff está en casa."

Ella asintió como respuesta y siguió comiendo, no había duda de que los renos eran animales muy listos. Bulfrek dejó que Runa siguiera comiendo y fue a tocar a la puerta, pero nadie abría. Volvió a hacerlo por segunda ocasión, luego una tercera, espero un buen rato y nada sucedía. Se canso de esperar y con voz potente dijo:

- "Sé que estás allí dentro pequeño, puedo quedarme todo el día si es necesario. O también puedo tirar la puerta de golpe, me gusta más mi segunda opción. Tú decides."

La puerta se abrió lentamente, mostrando a Kristoff con sus ojos marrones hinchados de tanto llorar.

- "¿Desea algo señor Bulfrek?"

- "Nada que puedas darme pequeño, pasaba por aquí y recordé qu en mi almuerzo no me comí todo lo que mi esposa me puso. Soy tan despistado que no vi que inclusive me puso pastelillos y galletas, me dije ¿quién podrá comerse todos estos deliciosos postres?"- Bulfrek se arrodilló para estar a la altura del niño- "Y pensé en ti Kristoff, todos tuyos y están recién horneados. Huélelos."- el montañero le extendía la cesta al niño sin recibir respuesta.

- "La verdad es que no tengo hambre, ya desayuné."- dijo Kristoff sin mucha convicción, justo en ese momento lo traicionó su estómago que dio el rugido de un león. Ver esa comida le abrió el apetito aunque intentara negarlo.

Bulfrek fingió no escuchar eso y quiso seguirle la farsa.

- "¿En serio? ¿Y qué desayunaste si puedo saber?"

Kristoff no sabía que contestar y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- "Zanahorias."

- "¿Zanahorias? ¿y quedaste satisfecho sólo con eso? Te quedarás enano si comes tan frugalmente."

- "Bueno yo..."

Bulfrek se tomó la libertad de pasar y dejó su cesta de mimbre sobre la mesa, también dejó un saco lleno de muchas zanahorias para Runa. Kristoff se fue a recostar sobre su cama, el señor Bulfrek podía quedarse lo que quisiera ¿quién era él para impedirlo? El montañero se quedó mirando al niño por un buen rato, se sentó en el borde de la cama y lograba escuchar ligeros sollozos que le escapaban de vez en cuando, la almohada con la que cubrìa su rostro no lograba ocultarlos del todo.

- "Pequeño lamento todo lo que ha pasado, lo más importante que debes saber es que nada de esto es culpa tuya ni de nadie."

- "Claro que no es mi culpa."

La voz de Kristoff sonaba molesta y eso le parecìa extraño a Bulfrek.

- "Muy bien, al menos no te lo tomas personal. Tu padre no querría que..."- antes de que Bulfrek terminará de hablar, el niño lo interrumpió bruscamente.

- "Todo fue culpa de él."

- "!¿Qué dices pequeño?! No es así, no deberías pènsar de esa manera. Él lo hizo para salvarte la vida..."

- "Él lo hizo para estar al lado de mamá, yo le escuché decir muchas veces cuánto la extrañaba y quería estar con ella. Si él hubiera querido, pudimos habernos salvado los dos."

- "Kristoff, escúchame pequeño. Las personas suelen decir eso cuanto echan de menos a alguien amado, es normal, pero siempre hay otras personas por las cuales luchar y tú eras su motivo de vivir. No era seguro que ambos consiguieran escapar de una avalancha tan grande y él sólo quiso darte la mayor oportunidad ¿qué hubiera pasado si Runa no hubiese podido con los dos? Ambos hubieran quedado sepultados, Christer pensó en eso. Pensó en ti por encima de su seguridad."

Kristoff seguía llorando, no sabía si debía creer en las palabras de Bulfrek, ya no sabía si debía confiar en las personas. Su padre le dijo que todo estaría bien antes de que lo lanzará al lomo de Runa y se equivocó, nada de esto estaba bien. El viejo dio un suspiro, sus palabras no llegaban al corazón del niño para reconfortarlo.

- "Cuando tengas tus propios hijos entenderás por qué tu padre hizo algo así. Ahora tal estas palabras carezcan de significado para ti pero estoy seguro que algún día encontrarás a una persona que le dé valor a lo que te he dicho."

- "Ya no quiero estar cerca de las personas nunca más, no volveré a perder a nadie, ni a extrañar a nadie. Estaré sólo para siempre, así no podrán hacerme daño."

- "Pequeño, todos necesitamos de alguien especial en esta vida. No conozco a ninguna persona a la que le guste estar solo."

- "Estaré bien, ya verá señor Bulfrek se lo demostraré. Yo no necesito de nadie."- dijo Kristoff con determinación y secándose los últimas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

- "Sólo piensa lo que dije ¿quieres? Vendré una vez por semana para traerte lo que necesites, sé que Chirster debió dejarte algo pero eso no durará para siempre. Por suerte me tienes a mí chico. Será mejor que me vaya, está oscureciendo y mi esposa se preocupará. Cuídate Kristoff."

Bulfrek se despidió de Runa y subió a su trineo llevando sus cubos de hielo con rumbo a casa. Kristoff lo vio alejarse hasta perderlo de vista, su estómago continuaba vacío y una cesta llena de deliciosa comida lo esperaba en su mesa, cortesía de un buen amigo.

* * *

><p>Hace más de una semana, Bulfrek no se había aparecido en la cabaña de Kristoff como era su costumbre desde hace un par de meses atrás. Lo más probable es que se quedara en casa a descansar, la última vez que el niño había recibido su visita lo notó un poco enfermo pues hay que recordar que el clima de las montañas no es benevolente y mucho menor con personas de la edad del viejo Bulfrek, quien a pesar de su robusta complexión no estaba exento de pescar algún resfriado.<p>

Hay un dicho que dice: "Si la montaña no va ti, tú ve a la montaña." Kristoff tomó este dicho al pie de la letra y subió a la espalda de Runa para hacer una pequeña visita a su amigo, el niño pensó con detenimiento las palabras de Bulfrek y aunque aún no se encontraba muy convencido trataba de no mostrar tanto enojo como el de aquel día en la cabaña.

A pesar de que el viaje era largo, Runa conocía de memoria el camino que debían seguir hacia la montaña, además el tiempo había mejorado bastante y salir rumbo a donde se encontraban los cosechadores ya no representaba ningún riesgo para el niño y la reno. Sin embargo. al llegar a la cima de la montaña no lograron dar por ningún lado con Bulfrek, así que Kristoff empezó a preguntar a los demás dónde podía encontrarlo, estaba preocupado por su salud y quería saber si se encontraba bien.

- "Kristoff, tanto tiempo sin verte. Lamento lo que ha pasado, en verdad. Tú padre era un gran hombre. Por otra verte es bueno verte fortalecido pequeño."- le dijo uno de los hombres, el niño trataba de no hablar más sobre su padre así que preguntó directamente sobre la persona que buscaba.

- "Gracias, sólo he venido a preguntar si Bulfrek se encuentra bien. Hace tiempo que no lo veo y... bueno... yo..."

- "Entiendo pequeño, pescó un resfriado y por desgracia no sabemos cuando volverá. Si deseas puedes ir a preguntarle a su sobrino, lo enviaron para trabajar lo de Bulfrek y cumplir con la demanda que tenemos, ya sabes que se acerca primavera y las ventas aumentan."

- "Ya veo, iré a preguntarle y gracias."

- "No es nada y vuelve más seguido, si tienes miedo de no hacerlo todavía muy bien con la recolección de hielo, sabes muy bien que nosotros te enseñaremos lo que haga falta."

Kristoff se alegró al escuchar eso, tal vez lo pensaría ¡sería el más pequeño de los recolectores de hielo! ¡sonaba muy bien! Kristoff se acercó al hombre que le habían señalado, al parecer estaba muy ocupado tratando torpemente de sacar un bloque. Su técnica era muy mala, pensó Kristoff.

- "Hola, buen día. Disculpa."- al parecer no lo había escuchado.

- "Oye, disculpa ¿tienes un momento por favor?- Kristoff volvió a insistir.

- "¡Hola!"

- "¡Ya te escuché niño! ¿qué quieres? ¿acaso no ves que estoy trabajando?"

- "Lo lamento señor, sólo quería preguntarle algo. Mi nombre es Kristoff y quería saber si Bulfrek..."- el niño fue interrumpido antes de terminar la frase.

- "Un segundo ¿Kirstoff? He escuchado hablar de ti."

- "¿En serio?"

- "Claro que sí, tú eres el pequeño glotón al que mi tío va a visitar, él sabe que no tenemos mucho dinero y lo malgastó en ti. Ahora ya está demasiado viejo y enfermo para seguir trabajando como antes, por eso me tuvo que mandar a mí a este estúpido lugar. Dime niño ¿acaso yo tengo la culpa de que tus padres hayan muerto? No ¿Verdad? Mi tío me pidió que te visitara, pero no le daré nada a un pequeño holgazán. Arreglátelas como puedas niño y ni se te ocurra volver a molestarme !Ahora largo!"

Kristoff se retiró rápidamente, al menos había obtenido su respuesta sobre la salud de Bulfrek, volteaba a ver al hombre trabajando en el hielo. No iba a sacar mucho si continuaba con esa técnica tan mala y con esa actitud, retomó su idea de vivir solo para siempre, sin nada ni nadie que lo lastimara. Runa lo esperaba recostada, así le era más fácil subir a su lomo que si ella estuviese de pie.

- "Vamos a casa Runa, se hará tarde."- la voz de Kristoff sonaba triste y apagada nuevamente, eso le rompía el corazón a Runa.

* * *

><p>No faltaba mucho para llegar a su cabaña, la habilidad de Runa para recorrer los caminos sin dificultad era envidiable.<p>

- "Te prometo que te dará unas zanahorias al llegar a casa."- Kristoff acariciaba a Runa de vez en cuando para animarla a llegar más rápido.

Los sonidos del bosque se vieron interrumpidos por una estrepitosa carcajada.

- "¿Qué fue eso?"

Kristoff estaba seguro que proveía de entre unos árboles rodeados por un montón de arbustos.

- "Vamos Runa, veamos qué o quiénes son."- Kristoff dio un enorme salto para bajar y jalaba a Runa para que fuese con él pero ella se negaba.

- "Entonces iré yo solo, espera aquí."- Runa vio que Kristoff corría hacia el origen del sonido, sin embargo no podía dejarlo solo a pesar de que toda la situación le daba un mal presentimiento y lo siguió. Ambos terminaron ocultándose detrás de los arbustos.

Lo que Kristoff presenció lo dejó sin habla. Había dos hombres cargando el cuerpo de una reno igual que Runa, el animal estaba inmóvil, no emitía ni un sonido. Los hombres comenzaron nuevamente a reír entre sí y a hablar.

- "Obtuviste una gran presa, se verá fantástica en tu sala de trofeos ¿no lo crees?"

- "No lo sé, es una hembra. No impresiona tanto como la cabeza de un macho, pero su piel serviría de tapete."

Comenzaron a reír nuevamente.

- "Siempre ves el lado bueno a todo ¿eh?"

Kristoff los escuchaba y quería gritar, él sabía lo que habían hecho. Su padre le había contado que había cazadores por los bosques quienes no lo hacían por necesidad, sino por placer. Estaba a punto de salir de entre los arbustos cuando Runa se le adelantó y comenzó a atacar con sus patas a esos hombres. Uno de ellos rápidamente sacó su cuchillo y lo clavó en el pecho de Runa sin compasión.

- "¡Nooo Runaaa!"- Kristoff saliò corriendo cuando ya nada podía hacerse. Los hombres se quedaron viendo al niño en silencio.

- ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso a Runa?! ¡Son unos monstruos!"- Runa seguía respirando pesadamente, el dolor se veía en sus ojos.

- "Niño, ella nos atacó primero. Nos defendimos."

- "Ella sólo quería defender a... a..."- Kristoff no pudo terminar y soltó en llanto sobre el cuerpo de Runa.

- "Escucha pequeño, discúlpanos. No sabíamos que era tuya, te pagaremos el precio de tu reno, sólo dilo."

Kristoff no respondía.

- "Déjale esto y vayámonos."

Kristoff escuchó una bolsa de dinero que caía y los pasos de los hombres alejarse. Él se quedó al lado de Runa hasta su último suspiro.

* * *

><p>Logró hacer una tumba para su amiga Runa, no pudo cavar mucho pero logró reunir piedras para cubrir el cuerpo, le dejó algunas flores y Kristoff siguió su camino hacia la cabaña entre sollozos y lágrimas. La bolsa de dinero se quedó inmóvil en el lugar al que fue lanzada.<p>

Kristoff nuevamente comenzó a escuchar ruidos, esta vez no fueron carcajadas ni nada por el estilo. Parecían los lamentos de un animal, eran fuertes y constantes. Kristoff los siguió hasta que llegó a un claro entre algunos árboles y en medio, un pequeño reno lloraba sin parar, el niño se acercó lentamente para no espantarlo.

- "¿Qué pasa pequeño, qué haces aquí?"

Por un momento fugaz, Kristoff parecía entender lo que el bebé reno decía: Buscaba a su madre. La madre que esos cazadores se llevaron, Kristoff fue sincero con él.

- "Yo la vi, pero ella se ha ido, lo siento. Unos cazadores se la llevaron, también tomaron la vida de mi amiga Runa, ella era como tú y tu mamá. Mi mamá también se fue hace mucho tiempo."

El reno comenzó a llorar desconsolado, con más fuerza que antes. Kristoff sólo lo abrazo y lloró a su lado. Ese día había decidido que cuidaría de ese pequeño reno de todas las personas malvadas de los bosques porque en definitiva los renos eran mejores que las personas. Las personas hieren, engañan y maldicen, era por eso que no las necesitaba nunca más.

Juntos caminaron de regreso a la cabaña.

- "Mi nombre es Kristoff ¿y el tuyo?"

- "Sven."- dijo el pequeño reno con su mirada.


	5. Dos contra el mundo

**Todo irá mejorando poco a poco para Kristoff. Disfruten. (Esta es una segunda versión, la primera el editor de la página me comía letras, desapareció palabras, en fin, un desastre)**

**Dos contra el mundo**

La vida había sido dura para un pequeño como tan encantador como Kristoff pero él estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que no se iba a acobardar ni a rendir no importando las circunstancias adversas a las cuales se enfrentara. Cuando encontró a Sven en medio del bosque se lo prometió, ahora no estaba sólo: tenía un compañero a su lado e iban a luchar juntos contra todo aquello que se les pusiera enfrente. Y por supuesto a trabajar juntos.

La rutina de los niños típicos de su edad incluía pasar muchas horas divirtiéndose con todo tipo de juegos y haciendo travesuras a diestra y siniestra, sin embargo para Kristoff y Sven divertirse también podía significar ir a las montañas a recolectar hielo. Sus mañana iniciaban desde temprana hora para alistar el trineo y salir al bosque rumbo a donde se encontraban los demás recolectores. Estos se portaban amables con el muchacho una vez que llegaban a su jornada de trabajo, excepto obviamente por el sobrino del señor Bulfrek quien ni siquiera se atrevía a dirigirle la mirada. Él niño prefería ignorarlo porque simplemente no quería más problemas con alguien tan grosero y malhumorado.

Con el tiempo, la técnica de Kristoff le trajo felicitaciones por parte de todos sus compañeros por aprender tan rápido algo que a muchos les llevaba años, tomando en cuenta además que se trataba de un niño jugando a ser adulto. El único inconveniente que enfrentaban tanto Kristoff como Sven eran su estatura y fuerza, por ello los cubos de hielo que lograban subir al trineo en miniatura eran proporcionales a su tamaño. No obstante, esperaban que pudiesen venderlos a buen precio al ir al mercado de Arendelle a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

><p>Su primera visita a Arendelle con la intención de vender el hielo que tanto trabajo le había costados recolectar a él y Sven, no tuvo mucho éxito pues nadie quería comprar unos cubos de hielo tan diminutos. En palabras de los comerciantes, no les iban a servir de mucho pues lo que querían eran grandes bloques que fuesen duraderos para mantener frescos sus consumibles por más tiempo como fruta, carne y verduras principalmente. No había logrado vender ni siquiera un cubo y si no tenía dinero tampoco tendría que comer en lo que restaba de la semana.<p>

- "¿Qué haremos Sven?"- preguntó Kristoff desanimado.

Sven miraba con ojos ansiosos cómo uno de los comerciantes acomodaba cuidadosamente las zanahorias afuera de su tienda. El aroma llegaba hasta el olfato del reno y lo delicioso que olían consiguió abrirle el apetito, así que comenzó a pedirle con ojos suplicantes a su amigo humano para que le consiguiera algunas.

- "Sven ahora no, no tengo con qué pagarlas. Este cumpleaños apesta."- dijo el niño con la cabeza viendo sus pies.

- _"¡¿Es tu cumpleaños?!"-_ preguntó Sven sorprendido. Bueno en realidad no era Sven quien hablaba, Kristoff sólo traducía en voz alta lo que el reno quería decir, su habilidad de entender lo que decía era una especie de don que no iba a desaprovechar.

- "Sí, hoy cumplo seis. Mi papá siempre me traía al pueblo y me compraba pastel, supongo que este será mi primer cumpleaños sin pastel. Lo siento amigo."

Sven se acercó y le dio un lengüetazo a su compañerito, no tenía otro regalo que hacerle más que el de estar a su lado en un día tan especial.

- _"Feliz cumpleaños."_

- "Gracias amigo. La próxima vez nos irá mejor, lo prometo. Nuestros cubos de hielo serán más grandes e impresionante ¡todo mundo querrá comprarlos!"

El pequeño acomodó el trineo al cuerpo de Sven y se dispusieron a regresar a casa, sin embargo su estómago vacío lo traicionó justo cuando pasaban por la pastelería de la señora Isolda. Ella era una antigua clienta de su padre y de ese lugar el niño había probado los mejores postres de cumpleaños de todo Arendelle. Allí quería comprar aunque fuese un pequeño pastelillo para celebrar su cumpleaños y dadas las circunstancias no iba a poder hacerlo como lo tenía planeado. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando su estómago comenzó a rugir con más fuerza, sin embargo una voz lo detuvó.

- "¿Kristoff? ¿Eres tú el pequeño Kristoff? ¡Hace tanto que no te veía cariño!"

- "Ho..la… señora Isolda"- saludó el niño de manera tímida.

- "Hola."

Kristoff se quedó en silencio por un momento, hasta que la señora Isolda volvió a hablar.

- "Sé lo que ocurrió con tu padre y no sabes cuánto lo siento."- dijo ella con una mirada consternada, sabía que la vida, el destino o lo que fuese estaba siendo demasiado cruel con alguien tan inocente.

- "Estoy bien señora Isolda, fue bueno saludarla nuevamente. Tengo… tengo… que irme ya, se está haciendo tarde y… bueno… yo…"

La mujer volteó la mirada hacia el trineo que era arrastrado por un reno pequeño, tan lindo como Kristoff. Vio que en la parte trasera traía algunos cubos de hielo nada impresionantes en comparación con los que vendían los demás recolectores.

- "¿Ese hielo lo recolectaste tú Kristoff?"

- "Bueno sí, pero… son muy pequeños como para intentar venderlos así que… supongo que… tendré que trabajar más duro para conseguir algunos cubos más grandes."

La pastelera dedujo que el niño no había conseguido vender nada, así que se le ocurrió algo.

- "Eso bloques me podrían ser de suma utilidad para mantener mis pasteles más pequeños frescos ¿sabes?"

- "¿En serio?"

- "¡Por supuesto! Por eso los compraré todos, espera aquí mientras voy por el dinero.

Kristoff empezó a sonreír después de mucho tiempo y comenzó a llevar los cubos hasta la pastelería. La señora Isolda lo veía por la ventana, ver a un niño así pasar por tanto y no rendirse por nada le derretía el corazón. Ella deseaba poder llevarlo hasta su casa como si fuese uno más de sus nietos, el problema era que ya tenía bastantes y no se podía permitir mantener completamente a uno más. Lo único que podía hacer por Kristoff era esto, ojalá pudiese hacer más pero no le era posible. Antes de salir, tomó uno de los pastelillos que recién había hecho ya que recordaba muy bien qué fecha se celebraba hoy.

- "Veo que los has acomodado todos, gracias Kristoff."

- "No fue nada, en realidad no pesan mucho señora Isolda."

- "Muy bien, aquí tienes tu pago"- una saquito con varias monedas le fueron entregadas al niño, por su cara de sorpresa era más de lo que esperaba.

- "¡Mi primer pago! ¡En verdad muchas gracias señora."

- "Y eso no es todo ¿acaso creíste que me olvidaría de tu cumpleaños? Aquí tienes, no es muy grande pero espero te guste. Recién horneado y relleno de crema."- la señora entregó a Kristoff un pastelillo cubierto de chocolate y una cereza de adorno que a cualquiera se le haría agua la boca de tan sólo verlo y con más razón a un niño.

- "¿En verdad? ¡Gracias nuevamente señora Isolda! ¡Este es un cumpleaños grandioso por usted!"

A la mujer casi se le salen las lágrimas al escuchar eso. Después de todo lo que había pasado, Kristoff apreciaba sin objeciones momentos como este, recuperó la compostura antes de que el pequeño se diese cuenta.

- "No es nada cariño pero debes prometerme algo."

- "Por supuesto, dígame."

- "Lo que recolectes de ahora en adelante te lo compraré yo. No tienes que venderlo a nadie más por ahora, claro que si después recolectas muchos bloques puedes empezar a venderlo a otros mercaderes, aunque por ahora seré tu clienta predilecta ¿te parece?"

- "Muy bien, le traeré el hielo cada semana. Lo prometo."

- "Es un trato pequeño."- la señora tendió su mano para estrechar la del niño, cerrando así su negocio.

- "Me tengo que ir, debo comprar algunas cosas y zanahorias para Sven antes de que cierren los puestos del mercado."- Kristoff subió al trineo ya vacío con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- "Vamos a darnos prisa Sven, después nos iremos a casa."

Una vez que Kristoff había partido, escuchó que la señora Isolda le gritaba _"¡Feliz cumpleaños!"_. El niño agitaba su brazo a lo lejos para despedirse, por ahora, de su querida benefactora.

* * *

><p>Lo malos recuerdos con todo y el dolor que acarreaban, eran imposibles borrar de la mente de un niño tan vivaz como Kristoff, sin embargo él trataba de ver las cosas positivas que le habían ocurrido desde la muerte de su padre. En su opinión personal, él aún no podía llamarse a sí mismo como un recolector de hielo, en ese sentido sentía que le faltaba unos cuantos años de experiencia que adquirir para estar al nivel de sus compañeros adultos.<p>

A pesar de ese inconveniente, la recolección de hielo ya le daba algo con lo que podría sobrevivir y por si fuera poco ¡pasteles gratis! ¿qué más podría pedir un niño? Tal vez una familia, pero Kristoff ya se había hecho a la idea que la única familia que tenía ahora era Sven.

La señora Isolda se había portado bondadosa con él con cada entrega que le hacía regalándole uno que otro postre, el cual Kristoff y Sven aceptaban encantados. Al llegar a la cabaña después de un pesado día de trabajo, el pastelillo era lo primero que compartían como un par de hermanos, después de eso cantaban canciones para ir a dormir o jugaban un momento a las escondidas, Kristoff siempre ganaba ya que Sven no era muy bueno ocultándose al esconder únicamente su cabeza detrás de un mueble dejando su rabito al descubierto con el resto del cuerpo. Cuando no tenían trabajo, iban a los bosques para explorarlos y jugar carreras a bordo del trineo hasta que oscurecía, lo cual era de lo más emocionante.

El día que recién terminaba había carecido de juegos pero no de emociones para los dos chicos, el trabajar en la montaña siempre era una experiencia grandiosa y Kristoff nunca dejaba de asombrarse por la naturaleza que lo rodeaba, especialmente cuando bajaba por la ladera al lado de sus los demás recolectores ya que tenía una espectacular vista panorámica del bosque y de Arendelle a lo lejos. A Sven le costaba un poco seguirle el paso a los caballos, eran demasiado rápidos para ir a la par con ellos, aún así intentaba no quedarse muy atrás y seguirlos de cerca. Él siempre se quedaba en la cola del grupo separándolo una insignificante distancia que Sven deseaba superar, el reno sabía que con el tiempo se volvería más fuerte.

La oscuridad se había adueñado del bosque, cada hombre iba alumbrando su camino con una linterna para abrirse paso en medio de la noche. Kristoff y Sven generalmente se iban más temprano que ellos, la razón no era que se sintiesen cansados o algo por el estilo sino que el tamaño del trineo no lograba soportar mucha carga. Esta fue la razón por la que se decidió a recoger más hielo en esta ocasión a pesar tener que regresar a casa en medio de las penumbras: necesitaba comprarse un trineo nuevo. Estaba decidido a ahorrar lo suficiente para comprarse el más grande que hubiese en la tienda de trineos.

No faltaba mucho para llegar a la cabaña cuando un suceso inesperado llamó la atención del niño al mismo tiempo que una ráfaga de aire helado dejó congelada su mejilla, ya que en medio del camino corrían a todo galope un par de caballos llevados por sus jinetes a toda prisa y estos dejaban una estela de nieve blanca a su paso. Inclusive un copo de nieve se posó sobre la nariz de Sven haciéndolo estornudar _¿qué fue eso?_ Se preguntó el niño _¡lo que haya sido fue increíble!_ ¡_Tenía que darse prisa para alcanzarlos rápido!_ Esto no se lo iba a perder por nada del mundo.

- "¡Vamos Sven! ¡No debemos perderlos de vista! ¡Corre!"

Sven dudó por un momento en seguir a los caballos extraños y cuando volteó para ver qué camino habían tomado los caballos de los demás recolectores ya era demasiado tarde, la distracción hizo que los perdiera de vista. Es así que al pobre y pequeño reno no le quedó más opción que hacer caso a lo que su amigo Kristoff le había pedido con tanto entusiasmo, sólo esperaba no poner en peligro a ninguno de los dos así que debía ser cauteloso.

* * *

><p>Por fin llegaron con algo de esfuerzo por parte de Sven a donde habían parado los caballos, era un claro del bosque lleno de rocas y vegetación. Kristoff pudo darse cuenta que ahora se encontraban lejos de casa, esperaba poder recordar el camino de regreso ya que no reconocía esta parte del bosque. Se ocultó detrás de una roca para que las personas que bajaron de los caballos no lo vieran.<p>

Se trataba de un hombre y una mujer vestidos con ropas muy elegante. _Un momento… ¿había más personas? ¿una niña? No, eran dos niñas al parecer._ Kristoff pudo ver cómo una linda niña rubia de su edad apróximadamente tomaba de la mano al hombre con fuerza, en los brazos de la mujer había una niña más, parecía enferma _¿qué hacían en un lugar tan alejado?_

Cuando las rocas comenzaron a moverse hacia donde se encontraban las personas, Kristoff se llevó un buen susto y su sorpresa fue más grande todavía cuando estás comenzaron a transformarse en un montón de trolls de todos los tamaños. Inclusive una de las trolls comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas de forma efusiva ¡eran muy amigables!

- "¡Mira qué linduras! Creo que me los quedaré."

- "Hola.. soy Kristoff y él es…"

- "Shhh, tranquilo ternurita. Mami después hablará contigo ¿está bien? Gran Pabby está hablando."

- "¿Gran Pabby? ¿Qué es un Gran Pabby?"

- "Tú nuevo abuelo lindura, así que más vale que guardemos silencio cuando él hable. Es por respeto."

- "¿Mi nuevo abuelo?"- Kristoff estaba algo confundido por el giro de los acontecimientos pero defintivamente le gustaría tener una familia troll, eso sonaba genial. Simplemente la palabra "familia" sonaba muy bien.

Él se quedó en silencio mirando a las dos niñas con curiosidad a pesar de que no alcanzaba a verlas claramente, sin embargo desde su escondite pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de la chica rubia al contemplar una visión que le mostraba Gran Pabby, era como si hubiese hecho algo malo. En cambio, la pequeña en brazos nunca abrió los ojos ¿estaría tan enferma? ¿pero de qué?

- "Mamá, papá ¡perdónenme! También tú hermana, perdóname."

Eran sus padres y su hermana ¿qué había pasado? ¿se habrá portado mal? Pensaba Kirstoff. La niña rubia lloraba con toda su fuerza sobre el regazo de sus padres, ellos la abrazaron con toda su fuerza.

- "Ya verás que todo estará bien cielo. Nosotros cuidaremos de ambas, nada malo les ocurrirá."- dijo el hombre para calmar a su hijita.

_Todo estará bien_. Al parecer era la frase favorita de todo padre frente a las adversidades de sus hijos pensó Kristoff con tristeza. Algunas veces las cosas no salen como los padres esperan.


	6. ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

**Este capítulo lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho, así que por ello fue más sencillo de escribir. Esta es la razón por la cual lo actualizo más rápido, sólo en esta ocasión. Disfruten ;)**

**¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?**

La vida en las montañas no era tan solitaria como muchos pudiesen pensar, de hecho era todo lo contrario cuando tenías a un mejor reno como amigo y a la mejor familia troll del mundo cuidando de ti. Desde el día en que encontró ese claro de bosque casi por accidente, el pequeño Kristoff volvía cada vez que terminaba de hacer sus negocios en el pueblo o que tuviese algo de ropa sucia que Bulda insistía en lavar. A ella no le gustaba que su lindo querubín anduviese con manchas o rastros de polvo en su camisa.

Al inicio la idea de aceptar formar parte de una familia tan extraña le resultaba al pequeño un pensamiento descabellado, pero debía admitir a su pesar que deseaba una con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Él y Sven habían perdido demasiado en sus vidas como para no aceptar la segunda oportunidad que la vida tan cordialmente les estaba presentando.

Kristoff estaba aprendiendo que había trolls de todo tipo: gruñones, alegres, graciosos, juguetones, asustadizos y un largo etcétera. Cada uno tenía una personalidad propia que lo hacía inconfundible del resto. En el caso de sus nuevos "padres", Bulda y Cliff, resultaron ser los papás más preocupados y entrometidos del mundo, siempre preguntándole dónde había estado, con quién, a qué hora volvía, si traía calzoncillos limpios, si había comido algo más que no fuesen sólo zanahorias y la lista seguía y seguía. Por raro que parezca, todas esas atenciones le gustaban mucho al niño, era como si su padre Christer aún viera por él desde el cielo y quería pensar que él había mandando a los trolls para que cuidasen de ellos. La vida no era tan mala después de todo.

Al inicio, Kristoff debía admitir que había vuelto para volver a encontrarse con las niñas que vio la primera vez, pero estas nunca regresaron. Su mente infantil deseaba tener al menos un amigo humano con quien compartir travesuras, secretos y juegos, uno con el que pudiera charlar sin que sin que Bulda o Cliff lo vieran como si estuviera loco al notar que se contestaba a sí mismo dándole la voz a un reno. Eso necesitaba, aunque fue perdiendo la esperanza conforme pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses sin que hubiese señal alguna de que las niñas fuesen a volver._ No importaba, después de todo es bien sabido por todo el mundo que las niñas tienen pulgas_, se dijo a sí mismo.

Dejó de pensar con el tiempo en esas pequeñas que nunca serías sus amigas, ahora tenía compañeritos de juegos bastante parlanchines y pesados con los cuales pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo entre risas y bromas, las cuales paraban únicamente hasta la hora de la comida cuando Bulda lo llamaba para comer un delicioso estofado a las rocas que era su especialidad. A Kristoff le encantaba porque tenía uno de sus ingredientes favoritas: muchas zanahorias. Eso le daba un toque especial con sabor a hogar.

Por otro lado, la vieja cabaña que compartió con su padre era cada vez menos frecuentada por el pequeño. Él prefería vivir en medio del bosque con su nueva familia aunque no tuviese techo, cada vez que volvía a su antigua casa, lo invadía un sentimiento de tristeza al verla tan sola. Las únicas ocasiones en las que se veía obligado a regresar eran esos días lluviosos que tanto detestaba o esas tormentas de nieve que lograban helar su sangre, así como traer de regreso los malos recuerdos a pesar de que habían pasado ya años de la muerte de su padre. Ahora, Kristoff ya era un valiente niño de 8 años, su mejor amigo era un reno y su familia los mejores trolls del mundo, sin duda alguna.

* * *

><p>Este había sido un mal día para Kristoff, se sentía frustrado y estúpido por lo que le había pasado un día antes en las montañas.<p>

Todo sucedió de la siguiente manera:

Una vez que él y Sven habían terminado de cargar todos sus bloques de hielo en el trineo, se dio cuenta eran demasiados tomando en consideración el tamaño del mismo, sin embargo Kristoff se quiso arriesgar a llevarlos todos en un solo viaje. La necesidad de comprar un trineo más grande era cada vez más urgente, si al menos lograba vender todos los que había recolectado ese día, lograría su meta de comprarlo tal vez en unas semanas más. Tenía que bajar cuidadosamente por las laderas de la montaña y nada pasaría, todo era cuestión de ir un poco más lento.

A Sven esto no le pareció una buena idea, aunque no pudo convencer de lo contrario a su amigo. Puso el arnés sobre su cuello y comenzaron su viaje hacia Arendelle, si hacía un buen trabajo, Kristoff le prometió un saco lleno de zanahorias para él solo, no tendría que compartirlas con nadie ¡Eso sonaba genial para un reno tan glotón! En un principio, el reno creyó que no iba a poder con toda la carga del trineo, de lo que no se dio cuenta es que ahora era mucho más fuerte que antes y más grande también, por lo que la tarea ya no le parecía tan pesada como en un principio.

Con lo que no contaba, era lo difícil que era bajar por la montaña cuando la nieve cubría los caminos por completo y en algunas ocasiones se ponían resbalosas las laderas. En la parte trasera, los cubos de hielo se balanceaban corriendo peligro de caer varios metros si Sven perdía el equilibrio, apenas y podía caminar lentamente para que eso no sucediera. Por otro lado, Kristoff se estaba impacientando un poco ya que a ese paso, no lograrían llegar a Arendelle antes de que cerraran los mercaderes de la plaza.

- "¡Vamos Sven! Se hace tarde y tenemos que vender este hielo hoy."- dijo Kristoff a su compañero.

- "_No_ _puedo ir más rápido, el hielo se caería_."- Sven contestó a su compañero para que entrase en razón.

- "Haz el intento, por favor."- Kristoff lamentaba tener que pedirle a su amiguito que se sobre esforzara, pero no veía otra forma para llegar ese mismo día a su destino.

Sven asintió con la cabeza y con sus patas intentó correr un poco camino abajo, momentos después sentía que los bloques estaban perdiendo cada vez más el equilibrio, bajo un poco la velocidad para que no ocurriese lo que tanto temía. Repentinamente, escuchó un grito de Kristoff.

- "¡Nooo!"- gritó el niño pasándose a la parte trasera del trineo. Uno de sus bloques cayó al lado del camino.- "!Sven detente!"

Al distraerse por un momento con lo que estaba que pasando atrás, la mirada de Sven no estaba puesta en el camino que era lo importante, así que no pudo ver esa gran roca con la que una de sus pezuñas chocó e hizo que trastabillara. El pobre reno cayó al suelo de forma abrupta, por esto y la carga excesiva que llevaba el trineo, causó que todos los bloques cayeran rompiendo una por una las cuerdas que los unían, algunos cayeron justo al lado del camino, pero los que iban en la parte de arriba terminaron varios metros abajo de la ladera de la montaña, justo en la espesura del bosque. Kristoff vio desaparecer el duro trabajo de ese día en unos segundos sin que nada pudiera hacer, no podía culpar a Sven. Este descuido había sido suyo nada más. Recogió aquellos cubos de hielo que quedaron regados en el camino, tal vez aún podría venderlos a la señora Isolda, no podía quedar mal con ella.

* * *

><p>Y esa era toda la historia de su actual desgracia. A pesar de que había vendido el poco hielo que salvó, lo que le había dejado como ganancia era insuficiente, la señora Isolda quiso darle más de lo que costaba la carga de ese día sin que Kristoff quisiera aceptar el dinero extra. Negocios eran negocios y ella pagaba el precio justo, no podía tomar algo que no le correspondía. Al menos por esta semana, tenía que tomar algo del dinero que tenía ahorrado para el nuevo trineo, con el tiempo iba a reponerlo. No le quedaban más opciones.<p>

Estaba sentando lamentando su desgracia bajo un árbol, a las orillas del lago congelado que rodeaba el castillo. Sven jaló de su manga para que fuese a jugar con él por un momento, tal vez eso lo alegraría. Cuando llegaba el invierno y el agua de los ríos o lagunas eran tan duras y cristalinas como un espejo, a él y a Kristoff les gustaba deslizarse a toda velocidad por sus aguas. Era muy divertido, sin embargo hoy su amigo no parecía querer jugar con él. A decir por sus gestos, su compañero quería ocultar su rostro entre la nieve y que nadie lo molestase.

- "Ahora no amigo ¿por qué no vas a jugar tú. Tenemos que volver a la montaña y recolectar un poco más de hielo, para reponer lo que perdimos hoy."

-_ "¿Por qué no nos divertimos un rato? Como si fuésemos niños normales."- _dijo Sven ilusionado.

- "¡Porque no somos niños normales Sven! Los niños normales sólo se preocupan por jugar y hacer tonterías ¡ve a jugar y déjame solo!"

Sven no quiso insistir, Kristoff jamás le había hablado así. Sabía que estaba molesto, pero él sólo quería que se divirtiese un rato para olvidar los problemas que lo agobiaban. Empezó a caminar por el hielo con la cabeza baja y sin sentido alguno, pateando una que otra roca que veía en el camino, se sentía mal, no le gustaba que su amigo se molestara con él de esa manera. Vio su reflejo en el lago congelado, parecía que sus ojos iba a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas. De improvisto, el rostro de una niña pequeña salpicado de lindas pecas apareció ante él.

- "¡Hola!"

Sven retrocedió asustado por la repentina sorpresa que se acababa de llevar.

- "¡Ups! Perdón, no quise asustarte. Te vi a lo lejos y quise venir, nunca había visto a un reno tan lindo."

La niña estiró su mano para acariciarlo, Sven cerró sus ojos y sintió la mano de la pequeña sobre su cabeza dandóle suaves palmaditas. Al ver que no le haría nada malo, quiso verla de cerca y empezó a olfatearla. Olía a galletas y chocolate, tenía su cabello rubio rojizo recogido en dos coletas, unos ojos azules muy brillantes e iba lindamente vestida con un abrigo verde oliva.

- "¡Eres muy suave!"

Sven estaba feliz de encontrar una nueva amiga que no pudo resisitir darle un lengüetazo de felicidad.

- "¡A mí también me agradas!"

Sven comenzó a dar de brincos por todos lados invitando a la pequeña a jugar con él, esperando que esto no le molestara a Kristoff.

- "¿Quieres jugar conmigo? ¿A qué jugamos?"- la pequeña se quedó pensativa por un momento- "¡Ya sé! Juguemos a las escondidas, mientras yo cuento hasta diez, tú debes ir a esconderte ¿de acuerdo?"

Sven movió su cabeza una y otra vez para mostrar que la idea le parecía maravillosa.

- "Muy bien, cubriré mis ojos y tú correrás a esconderte. Aquí voy… uno… dos… tres…"

Sven encontró un árbol que sería perfecto para ocultarse de su nueva amiga y corrió hacia el dando de brincos.

* * *

><p>Kristoff vio a lo lejos que algo extraño pasaba con Sven ¿qué estaba haciendo ocultándose detrás de un árbol? ¿Estaría molesto con él? Él sabía que su comportamiento fue grosero, su amigo quería ayudarlo después de todo. Conforme se fue acercando al árbol, notó la presencia de una personita extraña cerca de ese lugar. Era una niña.<p>

Ella también lo vio y se acercó corriendo a él.

- "Hola."

- "Mmm ¿hola?"

- "Me preguntaba si no has visto un reno por aquí, lo estoy buscando."

- "¿Estás buscando a un reno? ¿Por qué?"

- "Porque estamos jugando a las escondidas y no quiero perder."- dijo la pequeña mientras buscaba con la mirada al reno entre los árboles cubiertos de nieve.

Kristoff supuso que el reno al que se refería era Sven y sin querer volteo a ver el árbol donde se escondía, cosa que delató a su amigo. Antes de que Kristoff dijera algo más, la niña corrió hacia el lugar donde el niño miró de reojo y tomó por sorpresa a Sven.

- "¡Te encontré! ¡Yo gané!"

Sven saltó de alegría sobre la niña cuando fueron interrumpidos por Kristoff.

- "Es hora de volver a casa amigo, se nos hará tarde."

El reno dejó de jugar con la niña y puso cara triste al enterarse de la noticia.

- "¿Es tuyo?"

- "Es mi amigo y tenemos que irnos."

- "Pero estábamos jugando."

- "¿Por qué no juegas con alguien más? ¿No tienes amigos o hermanos que jueguen contigo?"- Kristoff estaba sonando basteante cascarrabias, aún continuaba molesto por el mal día que había pasado.

- "Tengo una hermana, aunque creo que no le agrado desde hace tiempo. Yo… no tengo a nadie con quien jugar."

Kristoff se detuvo al escuchar eso.

- "Lo siento por eso, pero debemos irnos."

- "¡Vamos! ¡Quédate a jugar conmigo! ¡Nos divertiremos!"

- "No puedo."

- "¿Por qué?"

Kristoff no quería hacer una amiga y después, por alguna razón, perderla. Siempre le pasaba eso con las personas con las que se encariñaba, así que dijo algo que él mismo se inventó desde hace tiempo.

- "Porque las niñas tienen pulgas."

- "No tengo pulgas."- la pequeña empezó a buscar entre sus ropas buscando por si acaso el chico tenía razón.

- "Claro que sí, está científicamente comprobado que todas las niñas las tienen. La ciencia no miente."

La niña lo miró incrédula, era obvio que no le creía. Kristoff se dio la media vuelta y comenzó su camino, la pequeña corrió hacia él rápidamente y lo tomó de la mano para detenerlo.

- "¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?"

- "¿Qué?"- Kristoff no entendía lo que la niña quería decir con eso.

- "Un muñeco de nieve."

Kritoff se le quedó viendo detenidamente por un momento. Era la primera vez que otro niño (no reno ni troll, sino niño) lo invitaba a jugar y no sabía que responder, en su interior se sentía muy feliz.

- "No tiene que ser un muñeco."- ella rectificó.

- "Claro que quiero"- dijo Krisoff con una sonrisa.

- "¿EN VERDAD?"- la niña gritó de emoción, al parecer no esperaba que él dijera que sí.

Comenzaron a amontonar toda la nieve que necesitaban con ayuda de Sven, primero hicieron uno que no les gusto, después uno más, tres, cuatro y hasta el quinto quedaron totalmente satisfechos. Kristoff corrió hacia su trineo y sacó de entre sus cosas una zanahoria para darle el toque final.

- "¡Quedó perfecto!"- la pequeña empezó a abrazar al muñeco mientras Kristoff sonreía triunfante al ver lo que habían logrado.

- "¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"- preguntó Kristoff a su amiguita.

Ella vio el trineo con emoción, Kristoff sólo puso el arnés sobre Sven y la diversión comenzó.

- "Agárrate fuerte, nos gusta ir rápido."

- "¡Me gusta ir rápido también!- ella gritaba de la emoción y reía en todo momento.

Pasaron horas divirtiéndose con su paseo en trineo que no se dieron cuenta de qué tan rápido paso el tiempo. Kristoff se detuvo en medio del lago cuando vio a dos personas que corrían en la orilla, escuchó a una de ella gritar:

- "¡Allí está!

Fueron hacia donde estaban los niños, tenían el rostro lleno de preocupación.

- "¡Kai, Gerda!- dijo la niña.

- "¡Estuvimos buscándote todo el día señorita! Tus padres están muy preocupados ¿por qué escapaste de esa forma?"- preguntó la mujer.

- "Quise salir a jugar, me aburre estar encerrada todo el día. Inclusive las puertas y ventanas están cerradas, me sentía muy sola... yo no quería... no quería preocupar... a mis papás..."- la niña comenzó a llorar ante los regaños de la mujer.

- "Esa no es razón jovencita, sabes que es muy peligroso que salgas sola. Lo tienes prohibido."

- "Hice nuevos amigos y…"

- "Pues despídete de ellos, tenemos que volver con tus padres."- a Gerda le dolía ver a la pequeña de esa manera, pero tenía órdenes estrictas de llevar a la niña a casa, inclusive si ella no quería volver.

- "Adiós… yo… lo siento…"- con pasos pequeños, la niña se fue alejando con las personas que fueron a buscarla.

Kristoff vio las lágrimas en el rostro de su amiguita, se despidió de ella agitando su mano. Esperaba no haberla metido en problemas ¿por qué siempre pasaba algo malo con las personas que se acercaban a él? No era justo y lo que era aún peor, es que no había preguntado su nombre. Eso fue tonto.

- "Vamos Sven, ya es muy tarde."

El trineo hizo su camino de regreso a la soledad de la cabaña, mañana iría a visitar a su familia troll. Ellos siempre sabían cómo animarlo en estos momentos de tristeza.


	7. Y lo más importante es

**Holaaaaa... perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero tengo mis poderosas razones, como lo son el proyecto de una revista y ser colaborado en otra, y en eso estuve ocupada en todo este mes. Si alguien se encuentra interesado en publicar ya sea poemas, ensayo, crítica, teoría literaria, etc., díganme y con mucho gusto les pasaré la convocatoria, no importa que estudies o en que país te encuentres ¿ok? Sin más, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo y para quienes siguen la historia de Anna conoce a Rapunzel, lo actualizaré entre hoy y mañana, no coman ansias. También puse el enlace de una página en mi perfil para aquellos que quieran dar a conocer sus fanfics por medio de facebook. Saludos a todos.**

**Y lo más importante es…**

Después de su primer encuentro con la pequeña y gritona niña hace unos días, Kristoff pasó unas cuantas ocasiones por el lugar donde la conoció, por lo menos a lo lejos. Tres veces pudo verla en la distancia, sentada y algo ansiosa corriendo alrededor de los árboles ¿es que acaso no podía quedarse quieta ni por un segundo? Tal parecía que no ¿lo estaría esperando? Era probable, sin embargo, el niño nunca se atrevió a averiguarlo, se decía a sí mismo repetidamente que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, pero la verdad es que sentía un miedo abrumador de que ocurriera lo mismo que había pasado la primera vez: la alejaban de él de imprvisto sin dar ninguna explicación. Kristoff prefería que eso no volviese a suceder nunca más, y prefirió alejarse en silencio de la vida de la niña. Volvía a recluirse en la supuesta soledad que le daba las montañas, aunque eso era un decir, pues su vida se dividía entre su trabajo y pasar tiempo con su familia troll siempre que pudiera.

- "La sopa está lista Kristoff."- gritó Bulda.

- "Eso se ve delicioso, muero de hambre."

- "Hoy llegaste un poco tarde, debiste trabajar muy duro en las montañas mi pequeño."

Kristoff ya estaba dando los primeros bocados con mucha voracidad, le encantaba la sopa de verduras que Bulda preparaba. Las hierbas del bosque siempre le daban un sabor muy especial.

- "Así es, hoy me fue muy en el mercado. Ya no sólo le vendo a la señora Isolda, sino a otros comerciantes también, no me dan tanto dinero como a los demás recolectores pero ya tengo nuevos clientes."

Bulda iba a tocas un tema que no le gustaba nada al niño, sin embargo era algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo por la seguridad del pequeño.

- "Entonces ¿por qué no te tomas un descanso? Creo que lo mereces, has trabajado muy duro y…"

- "No puedo."- Kristoff dijo antes de que Bulda terminara lo que iba a decir,

- "Kristoff aún eres un niño, los niños de tu edad no deben de trabajar tanto, no está bien. Cuando menos te des cuenta, abrirás los ojos y tu infancia habrá desaparecido sin siquiera llegar a disfrutarla como es debido."

- "Mamá, necesito comprar un nuevo trineo y lo sabes. El que tengo, parece que en cualquier momento se desmoronara. Todo lo que he ahorrado es para comprar un trineo más grande y mucho mejor que el que tengo ahora."

- "Claro y cuando lo tengas trabajaras aún más duro, sin parar ni por un momento. No digo que dejes de trabajar, eso es bueno, lo único que te pido es que te relajes por un momento. Que hagas amigos, ya sabes, como esa niña que me comentaste hace tiempo, deberías buscarla en el pueblo."

- "Estoy bien, tengo amigos."

- "¿En serio? ¿quiénes?"- Bulda preguntó sin creer en las palabras de Kristoff ni por un momento.

- "Los demás chicos y Sven."- dijo señalando al reno que jugaba con los demástrolls a las escondidas. El pobre Sven siempre terminaba perdiendo cuando intentaba ocultarse detrás de algún árbol.

- "Sabes muy bien que no me refiero a nosotros. Hablo de que tengas amigos de tu edad con los cuales salgas a jugar de vez en cuando."

- "¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo así? Estoy contento tal y como estoy."

- "Estabas feliz al hablar de cuando jugaste con esa niña, no puedes negarlo, se notaba en tu rostro."

Kristoff suspiró, se encontraba algo cansado de seguir discutiendo ese tema.

- "No era buena idea si continuaba viéndola, ya te conté lo que pasó la primera vez. Lo único que hubiera logrado es darme falsas esperanzas, si te encariñas con una persona al final saldrás lastimado, no importa que tanto le quieras o te importe, siempre te abandonaran por alguna razón."- el niño pronunció las últimas palabras con mucha tristeza, aún le dolía la muerte de su padre por más que insistiera en negarlo.

- "Hablas con demasiado dolor aún Kristoff, las personas traen un sinfín de sentimientos a tu vida, no únicamente tristes recuerdos. Lo mejor es recordar siempre las cosas buenas que te daba las personas que tanto querías, verás que los buenos recuerdos superaran a los malos con creces. No debes tener miedo de abrir tu corazón a los demás, nadie puede saber las sorpresas que te esperan si lo haces."

Kristoff comió en silencio, meditando las palabras de Bulda. Aunque quisiera volver a reunirse con esa pequeña, él aún se sentía inseguro sobre cómo reaccionaría o si al menos lo recordaba. El temor lo invadió una vez más y la inseguridad volvió como de costumbre.

- "He terminado, estuvo delicioso ¡muchas gracias!"- Kristoff se limpió y se levantó para ir con Sven.

- "¿A dónde se supone que vas?"

- "Iré a Arendelle a terminar de vender los cubos de hielo que me sobraron, de lo contrario sería un desperdicio de trabajo."

- "¿Es que acaso no me prestabas atención pequeño?"

- "Por supuesto que sí, prometo que una vez que me compre ese nuevo trineo pondré en práctica todos tus consejos, mamá. Hasta luego, te quiero."

- "¡Espera Kristoff!"- gritó Bulda sin evitar que el pequeño siguiese su camino, ella solo deseaba que su hijo fuese feliz, justo lo que toda madre deseaba.

* * *

><p>Los años habían dejado su marca en los cuerpos de Kristoff y Sven, ahora el rubio contaba ya con once años de edad y era alto para un niño de su edad, tal vez el constante trabajo duro en lo alto de las montañas por fin tenía sus ventajas. Debido al tamaño del que ahora gozaban ambos, el montañero decidió que el siguiente trineo que compraran sería el definitivo. No más compras de trineos por varios años, el que tenía ahora le funcionaba bastante bien para su trabajo, pero él sabía que debido a lo rápido que estaba creciendo tendría que cambiarlo tal vez en un par de años. Y después de eso, no más deudas para comprar nuevos trineos, se habían puesto a trabajar como loco para poder adquirir el mejor, o al menos ese era su plan.<p>

Sin embargo y para su pesar, las cosas en el negocio de la recolección de hielo no pintaban del todo bien en esos momentos. El surgimiento de nuevos recolectores hizo que cada día fuese más difícil encontrar compradores, y los precios se abarataron bastante, Kristoff había logrado hacerse de algunos clientes regulares además de la señora Isolda, así que la crisis económica que golpeaba a los recolectores no le golpeó tan fuerte como a los que eran nuevos en el negocio. Por desgracia, sus precios si se vieron reducidos para poder conservar a las personas que le compraban, la adquisición de ese trineo tenía que retrasarse al menos un año más, sus ahorros apenas y le alcanzaban para hacer unos cuantos pagos. Era obvio que cuando más crecía él y Sven, más grande sería el trineo que necesitaran y por tanto, este sería mucho más costoso.

Esto no los hacía desistir o flaquear en su trabajo, ya que era algo que amaban. Les encantaba hacerlo inclusive bajo las más frías tormentas o el más cruel de los inviernos, a pesar de que en esa época las ventas fuesen casi nulas. Sólo durante la época invernal, era que Kristoff regresaba a su cabaña de infancia que tantos recuerdos le traía, con cada año que volvía, la capa de polvo parecía más gruesa y el tiempo hacía de las suyas carcomiendo los muebles para hacerlos rechinar. Eso no ayudaba para aminorar la nostalgia que le provocaba la cabaña, pero Kristoff no tenía otro lugar al cual acudir para protegerse del frío de invierno, ir con su familia troll no era una opción, él no era como ellos y de eso Bulda y Gran Pabby eran muy conscientes de que Kristoff no podía dormir en la intemperie con ellos en esas épocas. Las llamas de la vieja chimenea era lo que más le agradaba a Kristoff y Sven de la cabaña, el reno dormía dentro de la casa porque Kristoff se lo permitía, entre ambos se daban algo de calor a la hora de dormir, además Sven sabía en su interior que él para Kristoff era mucho más que un amigo, él era su familia y eso lo hacía muy feliz. Afuera veían caer la nieve, algunas veces con fuerza, otras parecía que los copos bailaban al caer lentamente y posarse sobre el marco de las ventanas.

En uno de sus tantos días de trabajo, la puesta de sol indicaba el fin de las labores para los recolectores de hielo, sin embargo ese día Kristoff se había retrasado debido al frío que recorría sus manos, por ello hizo una pausa para descansar y entrar en calor aunque fuese por unos instantes para después continuar. Al pequeño montañero no le gustaba dejar un trabajo inconcluso pues sentía que llevar un trineo con media carga resultaba una pérdida de tiempo, dinero y trabajo. Sven no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, lo único que quería era ir a la calidez de la cabaña, comer zanahorias e ir a dormir, sabía que Kristoff deseaba comprar es nuevo trineo, pero no lo iba a conseguir si se enfermaba debido al exceso de trabajo.

Al terminar, el manto de la noche había caído por completo, Kristoff guiaba el camino de Sven con una linterna, aconsejándole que tuviese cuidado por donde pisara. No podían ir muy rápido debido a las condiciones del clima y la oscuridad que impedía al reno ver claramente, aún así Sven esperaba que manteniendo el paso firme, llegarían pronto a la cabaña y a esas ricas zanahorias que lo esperaban. Las dulces fantasías del reno fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó un fuerte aullido proveniente del bosque. Volteo de un lado para otro, pero no lograba ver nada, aún así Kristoff sabía perfectamente lo que esos sonidos significaban.

- "Vamos Sven, corre."

Sven parecía confundido cuando veía a Kristoff lanzar algunos bloques de hielo al suelo.

- "Date prisa amigo, son lobos. Si no escapamos ahora, estaremos en grave peligro."

Sin el peso de algunos bloques, Sven comenzó a correr con rapidez, aunque para su sorpresa fue acorralado por un grupo de lobos feroces que salieron de entre los arbustos. Como pudo, se abrió paso entre ellos y corrío aún más rápido, tenía que poner a Kristoff a salvo. Los lobos resultaron más rápidos que él y les dieron alcance, comenzaron a atacar a Sven sin piedad ante la mirada angustiada de Kristoff. El pequeño tomó la lámpara que estaba en el trineo y prendió fuego al abrigo que llevaba puesto, lanzándolo sobre uno de los lobos que atacaban a Sven, lo que provocó que a algunos el pelaje se les convirtiera en pequeñas llamas, dejando un fuerte olor a chamuscado. Encendió también algunos maderos que tenía guardados para cuando llegara a la cabaña usarlos en la chimenea, con ello logró espantar a los demás que quedaban al acecho.

Cuando todos se fueron, corrió rápidamente para brindar apoyo a su amigo reno y lo que vio llenó su rostro de preocupación: Sven estaba seriamente herido. Sus patas estaban cubiertas de sangre al igual que su lomo, el reno había caído inconsciente debido a las lesiones, si no era atendido rápidamente perdería más sangre y corría el riesgo de morir. Tenía que llevarlo a la cabaña de inmediato para tratar de curar sus heridas, pero no estaba seguro de si podría hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Al final, Kristoff no quiso arriesgarse a perder a Sven, no permitiría que un miembro más de su familia muriera sin que él hiciera nada. Corrió hacia Arendelle lo más rápido que pudo en busca de un veterinario para que pudiese hacerse cargo del reno, para su fortuna, el veterinario contaba con un buen caballo y fue rápidamente a la cabaña de Kristoff para atender al paciente personalmente. Sus heridas eran graves, pero nada que medicamentos, mucho descanso y vendajes no pudieran curar. El veterinario visitaba a Sven para corroborar que mejoraba.<p>

Sin dudarlo en ningún instante, Kristoff tomó sus ahorros para pagar los honorarios, el trineo podía esperar un poco más, lo importante es que Sven sanara. El chico rubio se sentía mal consigo mismo, él había provocado lo que ocurrió con Sven, si tan sólo no se hubiese encaprichado tanto con el trabajo y le idea de un trineo nuevo, nada de esa desgracia hubiese pasado. Eso le dejó una gran lección después de todo, tal vez debería relajarse más, disfrutar y apreciar de la compañía de quienes lo rodean, así como tomar los consejos de Bulda con más seriedad.

Aunque por ahora, lo único que importaba era buscar las zanahorias que Sven reclamaba en plena recuperación.


	8. Cosas de negocios

** Después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a actualizar. Lo sé, soy una malvada u_U**

**Cosas de negocios**

Después del accidente que había sufrido Sven debido a los graves descuidos del pequeño cosechador de hielo, Kristoff sentía que de ahora en adelante tomaría todos y cada uno de los consejos de Bulda, o al menos se tomaría el tiempo de pensarlos detenidamente antes de actuar de forma precipitada y, aunque le dolía admitirlo, egoísta. Otro consejo en el que ella tenía razón, era el de relacionarse con niños de su edad, el joven montañero se dio cuenta que no poseía mucha habilidad social a no ser que se tratará de animales, árboles o trolls. Podía jurar que una roca poseía más carisma que él, su menosprecio hacia su persona se había agudizado desde el encuentro con esa niña a quien no pudo volver a ver. Tal vez no resultó ser alguien agradable para ella después de todo.

Kristoff trataba de que estos pensamientos no se apoderaran de su mente, de lo contrario lo único que conseguiría sería deprimirse más y más. En cuanto a su negocio de hielo, decidió cambiar de estrategia para así hacerse de un nuevo trineo de una forma rápida y sin que requiriese de las exageradas horas de trabajo a las que estaban acostumbrados tanto él como su amigo reno. Y esa estrategia era comenzar a vender hielo al mismísimo castillo de Arendelle. Un lugar tan grande debía requerir grandes cantidades de hielo durante el verano ¿cierto? Y ni hablar que debían pagar mucho mejor que la señora Hisolda y los demás comerciantes.

El chico había escuchado de sus compañeros lo difícil que era hacer negocios con la gente del castillo, y al parecer los sirvientes eran quienes hacían las compras de todo lo que fuese necesario en el mercado mismo, para que así no entraran extraños en sus proximidades. El por qué de una actitud tan reservada por parte de los monarcas era un misterio y suscitaba muchas interrogantes, especialmente cuando no hace muchos años las puertas del patio del palacio se encontraban abiertas de par en par. Ahora todo aquel que necesitase de una audiencia con sus majestades debía hacerlo con previa antelación inclusive de meses. A Kristoff eso no lo desanimaba, al contrario, le gustaban los retos y si lograba hacer aunque fuese unas cuantas ventas, sería más que suficiente para conseguir el primer pago de su nuevo trineo. Con esta nueva idea rondando por su mente, Kristoff pensó que "hacer amigos" podía esperar aunque fuese un poco más.

* * *

><p>Con todas las advertencias de sus compañeros en mente, que por lo general sólo eran simples rumores ante el extraño castillo que siempre tenía las puertas cerradas, al igual que todas las ventanas, Kristoff se animó a cruzar el puente de piedra que lo conduciría al patio principal, eso si antes lograba que a los guardias que resguardaban la entrada le permitían pasar.<p>

Al estar enfrente de ellos, los uniformes tan pulcros que portaban no lograron intimidar al chico y su reno para hacer el ofrecimiento. Se acercó a uno de ellos para preguntar, aquel quien tenía el rostro menos atemorizante, por supuesto.

- "Buenos días señores, espero no molestarlos pero…"

- "¿Qué deseas chico? Dilo rápido."

- "Verán, mi nombre es Kristoff y soy recolector de hielo, como este verano está siendo bastante intenso, me preguntaba si en el castillo necesitaban algún bloque y…"- Kristoff se iba quedando sin palabras, ya que eso era todo lo que tenía que decir y el gesto duro del guardia no le auguraba una respuesta positiva.

"No podemos dejar pasar a nadie, además los sirvientes se encargan de eso. No podemos meternos en esos asuntos, sin contar que te ves demasiado joven para ser un recolector de hielo ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿quince?"- dijo el guardia de manera tajante.

- "No… acabo de cumplir doce."- la gente solía pensar que Kristoff era algo mayor de lo que aparentaba debido a su estatura y tipo de cuerpo.

- "Entonces más razones tengo para dudar que eres un buen recolector."- contestó el guardia.

- "Pero mi edad no es el punto, puede ver que tengo bloques de buen tamaño. No lo estoy engañando, sólo me dedicó a esto señor, por favor. Estoy seguro que sí hablará con algún sirviente del castillo podría convencerlos de comprar algo."- el gesto del rubio se volvió en un tono suplicante, sabía que poco a poco iba a perder la lindura que le quedaba de niño así que trataba de aprovecharla mientras tuviera oportunidad.

El rostro del guardia se suavizó y dio un largo suspiro de frustración.

- "Mira hijo, me encantaría ayudarte, pero tenemos órdenes estrictas de no dejar entrar a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia. Tú tienes un trabajo, yo tengo el mío. En verdad lo lamento."

Kristoff bajó su mirada al suelo, esto había sido una mala idea después de todo. El guardia se acercó lentamente y le dijo en voz baja:

- "Para serte sincero, yo tampoco entiendo el por qué tanto secreto en este castillo. Todo es tan inquietante. Prácticamente mantienen encerradas a sus hijas ¿qué clase de padre hace eso?"

Kristoff lo miró con incredulidad, no sabía muy bien cómo responder a eso, él nunca se imaginaría a sí mismo encerrado por cuatro paredes. Sonaba muy tonto, sin embargo no quería cuestionar las acciones del rey y la reina.

- "Gracias de todas formas señor, será mejor que me vaya. Que tenga buen día." – el rubio se retiró con su amigo rumiante y su carga intacta.

- "¡Qué tengas suerte chico!"- eso no ayudó mucho al ánimo del muchacho pero era mejor que no decir nada.

* * *

><p>Kristoff se dirigió al mercado como de costumbre, después de su fallido intento de ventas en el castillo. Su primera clienta desde hace años, era la señora Isolda, tan gentil como siempre. En esta ocasión no se encontraba sola en su tienda, al parecer había una mujer joven que la acompañaba, de unos 18 años aproximadamente, quien parecía estar bastante decaída. La amable clienta de Kristoff trataba de darle algunas palabras de aliento.<p>

- "Tranquila cariño, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada. Ya sabes que sus majestades se han vuelto cada vez más excéntricos con los años."

- "No trabajé ni siquiera una semana tía Isolda, mi madre me dijo que encajaría perfectamente con las labores del castillo."

Kristoff no entendía muy bien qué estaba pasando, así que trató de no meterse en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia y se mantuvo en silencio hasta que la señora Isolda se percató de su presencia.

- "¡Kristoff! ¡Ya tengo el dinero de la carga de hoy, cariño!"- dijo la señora con una gran sonrisa.

Los lloriqueos de la chica tensaban un poco el ambiente de negocios al que Kristoff y la señora estaban acostumbrados. El chico no quería parecer maleducado y sacó un pañuelo de entre sus ropas para que la chica se limpiara el rostro.

- "Aquí tienes"- se lo ofreció gentilmente.

- "Gracias, eres muy amable."

La tendera decidió presentarlos.

- "Britta, él es Kristoff, mi proveedor de hielo favorito. Kristoff, ella es Britta, es mi sobrina favorita."

- "¿Sobrina?"- el rubio no tenía idea de que la señora Isolda tenía una sobrina, aunque se parecían físicamente, al menos un poco.

- "Es la hija mayor de mi hermana."- dijo Isolda.

- "¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?"- Kristoff estaba seguro que no podía hacer mucho, sólo reaccionó al verla tan triste.

- "No es nada Kristoff, problemas de trabajo, tú sabes"- dijo la joven sonado su nariz contra el pañuelo.

- "Dímelo a mí, hoy no me fue muy bien con una venta."- le dio una sonrisa para animarla un poco.

- "A mí me despidieron del castillo, mi madre me llevó para ser la doncella de la princesa Anna, es una chica algo más joven que tú, es alguien muy agradable, pero en cuanto sus majestades se dieron cuenta de mi presencia me echaron. Dijeron que sólo querían gente de total confianza y antigüedad trabajando para ellos. La princesa y yo nos estábamos llevando bien. Sé que no soy tan eficiente como mi madre, yo creo que sí me hubieran dado una oportunidad de probarme a mí misma como una gran doncella…"

Britta hablaba bastante, tal vez demasiado desde la perspectiva de Kristoff, así que decidió interrumpirla de pronto.

- "¿Puedes creer que no quieren que las princesas tengas sus propias doncellas? La princesa Elsa nunca ha tenido una en su vida y eso me parece absurdo para una princesa, alguien como ella no debería vestirse por sí misma ya que…"

- "¿Tú madre trabaja en el castillo?"

- "Sí, desde hace más de veinte años, eso es incluso antes de que yo naciera. A mí me parece increíble ¿a ti no? Una vez me contó que estaba ella en la cocina del palacio cuando…"

Allí estaba la plática interminable nuevamente. No es que a Kristoff le aburrieran la historia de la chica… bueno… sí… tal vez un poco siendo honesto.

- "¿Tú crees que tu madre le interese comprar algo de hielo? Creo que el castillo lo necesitará para el verano y yo puedo surtir lo que deseen."

Britta se quedó pensativa por un momento y por vez primera guardó silencio.

- "Mi hermana siempre se queja de el por qué deben salir al mercado todos los días para conseguir cubos de hielo decentes, especialmente por lo pesados que son. Creo que un recolector estrella les vendría muy bien ¿no lo crees Britta?"- la señora Isolda trató de convencer a su sobrina.

- "Podría llevarte con ella por la puerta de atrás, allí no hay mucha vigilancia porque se encuentran los sirvientes y si lo haces de noche nadie se daría cuenta. Eso le ahorraría mucho cansancio a mi madre y a los demás sirvientes ¡te ayudaré!"

- "¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Genial! ¡En verdad te debo una Britta!"

- "No es nada, aunque si pudieses conseguirme un nuevo empleo estaríamos a mano."

- "Puedo darte el 5% de mis ventas en el castillo"- Kristoff ofrecía la oferta de corazón, pues si funcionaba como el tenía planeado, un porcentaje no significaba mucho descuento en pro de las ganancias futuras. Era lo que se llamaba_ inversión_, después de todo.

- "15%".

- "8%."

- "12%."

"10%."

- "Hecho."- Britta por fin aceptó el acuerdo, estrechando la mano de Kristoff, su nuevo socio de negocios.

La señora Isolda únicamente reía ante las ocurrencias de Kristoff y su parlanchina sobrina, esperando que esos dos no se metieran en problemas.

* * *

><p>El plan de Kristoff pareció agradar a los demás sirvientes en el castillo, pues no sólo llevaba hasta ellos el hielo, sino otro tipo de artículos que era difícil encontrar en el mercado o alrededores, como algunas esencias y plantas que crecían hasta la cima de la montaña. Esto ahorraba mucho trabajo a los pocos sirvientes que se encontraban al servicio de los reyes y las princesas, por lo cual podían dedicarse a otros aspectos que necesitase el palacio.<p>

La más feliz, además de Kristoff, era Britta. Las ganancias que le dejaba no eran muchas, pero con el tiempo y muchos ahorros, le serviría para montar algún puestecito en el mercado al igual que su tía ¿una florería tal vez? Eso sonaba tentador.

En cuanto a Kristoff, sólo le faltaba la entrega de esa noche para completar el primer pago que daría de su trineo. Con lo que le ofrecían en el palacio por su carga, reunió lo necesario rápidamente. Con ello tenía más que suficiente para su trineo y para pasar cómodamente el invierno en su cabaña, pues en esa época la gente no compraba casi ningún cubo a ningún recolector. Parecía que la suerte le sonreía a Kristoff y Sven al fin.

- "Muy bien chico, aquí tienes tu dinero. Ya sabes que debes salir discretamente ¿de acuerdo?"- le dijo el sirviente que salió a recibirlo.

- "No se preocupe, nadie se dará cuenta."

Kristoff se retiró y se dispuso a salir por un sendero de árboles que lo conducían a una pequeña puerta, alejada de la principal. La oscuridad era su mejor aliada en este caso, así como su sigilo. Repentinamente escuchó quebrarse una rama detrás de él, cuando volteó para ver de dónde provenía el ruido, pudo notar una figura que se ocultó detrás de un árbol. Él no sabía si preguntar quién andaba por ahí, ya que en este caso él era un intruso.

Decidió ignorar el sonido y salir rápidamente de ahí.

- "Vamos Sven."- cuando se decidió a dar el primer paso, una voz lo detuvo.

- "¿Qui…. Qui… quién eres tú?"

De la oscuridad salió una figura, Kristoff no pudo verla muy bien por la oscuridad, pero la voz pertenecía a una niña y por la estatura debía tener más o menos la edad del chico montañero.

- "¿Disculpa?"

- "No dirás que me viste por aquí ¿cierto? Quise salir por un momento de mi habitación, me sentía desesperada."

- "¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

La chica parecía sumida en sus pensamientos.

- "!No puedo vivir toda mi vida encerrada! ¿Cierto?"

- "¿Te mantienen encerrada? ¿quiénes?"

- "¿Es que acaso no lo sabes? ¿No eres uno de los sirvientes del castillo? Todos lo saben."

- "¿Saber qué?"

- "Que soy un monstruo. Eso dicen de mí."

- " ¿Un monstruo? ¿Por qué? A mí me pareces una niña normal."

"Yo…"

Se escucharon pasos firmes que se acercaban, Kristoff y Sven se escondieron entre los arbustos, logrando pasar desapercibidos por los soldados. Pudo escuchar las voces de un hombre y una mujer que vestían con ropa de dormir muy elegante ¿el rey y la reina tal vez? Si ellos eran los reyes, entonces esa chica era… ¿una de las princesas? ¿por qué la mantendrían encerrada? ¿un monstruo? Ella no parecía para nada un monstruo.

- "Elsa ¿cuántas veces te hemos repetido que no salgas? ¡Es peligroso!"- le recriminó el rey.

- "En cuanto me di cuenta que no estabas en tu habitación, salimos a buscarte ¿sabes lo que pasaría si Anna llega a verte?"- ahora le hablaba su madre.

- "Lo siento, yo no quise…"

- "Tienes que entender que no puedes salir así como así, creímos que ya eras consciente de eso Elsa."

Elsa comenzó a llorar ante las duras palabras de sus padres. Ella no sabía cómo remediar tantos errores.

- "Elsa, cariño, vamos a la cama. Si hay algo que necesites, no es necesario que salgas, puedes decirle a cualquier sirviente que te lo lleve. Lo sabes."- la reina limpió las lágrimas de su hija con la manga de su piyama.

Elsa se fue tomando la mano de su madre, echo una mirada hacia donde se encontraba el extraño niño con quien se había encontrado momentos atrás, Kristoff agradeció en silencio que no dijo nada sus padres o a los guardias y se retiró en cuanto estos se fueron. En su interior, guardo el secreto de lo único que la princesa Elsa necesitaba: libertad.


	9. Los visitantes de Arendelle

**He de admitir que esta historia es la que más me divierte escribir, a pesar de ser la que menos seguidores tenga. Sin embargo es donde más me escriben los lectores, lo que me alegra porque al parecer aún la leen y no los he aburrido, ni siquiera yo sabía que me fuese a dar para tantas horas de escritura. Mil gracias, en serio me hacen sentir halagada y con las ganas de mejorar. Saludos.**

**Los visitantes de Arendelle**

Para Kristoff, el extraño encuentro que tuvo con la princesa Elsa esa noche, significó el término de sus entregas en el castillo de Arendelle, esto debido a la intensa vigilancia que sus majestades impusieron en todos los rincones del patio, incluso los más recónditos. El rubio no quiso seguir arriesgándose cuando ya había logrado reunir el dinero necesario para un buen trineo. Sólo que surgieron unos cuantos inconvenientes a la hora de surtirse con los suministros necesarios para pasar el invierno.

Primero se dio cuenta que sus viejos abrigos le quedaron demasiado pequeños, sus pies quedaban muy apretadas en sus viejas botas forradas de suave piel, y ni hablar de sus pantalones gruesos favoritos, por más que lo intentase era imposible entrar en ellos. _Maldito crecimiento_, pensó Kristoff.

En tan sólo un año había dejado de parecer un niño pequeño e iba en camino a ser todo un hombre. Los cambios en su cuerpo le costaron el tener que renovar toda su ropa, algunas prendas nuevas que consiguió le quedaban grandes, sin embargo él quería prepararse para lo que aún tuviese que desarrollarse su cuerpo físicamente. La buena noticia, es que le quedó el dinero suficiente para dar ese primer pago del trineo que tanto deseaba. Tal vez no compraría el mejor, tampoco el más grande o bonito, mucho menos el último modelo, pero sí alguno de segunda mano de buena calidad. Él sabía que con los cuidados necesarios, tendría un trineo que le serviría por mucho tiempo en sus días como recolector de hielo.

- "Muy bien Sven, hoy es el gran día. Tú y yo tendremos un nuevo trineo, tenemos que elegirlo entre los dos ¿de acuerdo?"

- "_¿Podrá tener portavasos? No me gusta cuando derramas tu chocolate caliente sobre el asiento."-_ Sven comentó. Para todo mundo, es algo anormal que los renos hablaran, pero a Kristoff le agradaba que Sven desde hace cierto tiempo pudiese mantener una buena conversación con él.

- "Ya veremos Sven"- trepó en su lomo ágilmente y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza para emprender el camino a la ciudad.

¿A quién quería engañar? Realmente no era Sven quien hablaba, sino Kristoff. Algunas ocasiones debía admitir que se sentía algo solo, especialmente cuando las oportunidades de visitar a su familia troll no eran muchas. Aunque hubo un par de veces en que se le escapó charlar con Sven en su presencia, Bulda vio la escena al mismo tiempo en que reflexionaba sobre la necesidad de una amistad verdadera en la vida de su hijo.

Kristoff dejó de negar eso, era verdad lo que le aconsejaba su madre adoptiva, sin embargo una vida en las montañas no le permitía precisamente de gozar de oportunidades para conocer gente nueva. Cuando eso pasaba, se recordaba a sí mismo: _No estoy solo, tengo a Sven conmigo_. Entonces la tristeza pasaba.

* * *

><p>Al parecer, ese día había una gran actividad en el mercado. Un enorme y hermoso barco había hecho su arribo esa misma mañana, todo mundo hablaba de la visita del rey de las Islas del Sur. Para Kristoff todo ese asunto carecía de importancia, él estaba demasiado emocionado por su nuevo trineo que dejó de lado el cuchicheó de la gente, quienes no paraban de hablar de los tres hijos que el rey extranjero había traído consigo al palacio de Arendelle.<p>

- "He escuchado que los tres son muy guapos."

- "¿En serio? Dicen que son únicamente tres de sus hijos, ya que son 13 en total."

- "¿13? Yo había escuchado que eran 15."

- "He escuchado que el más pequeño tiene la misma edad que la princesa Elsa."

- "Pero dicen que no trajo consigo al más pequeño, sino a los tres que le siguen."

- "¿Qué? ¿Tú crees que pronto se anuncie un compromiso real? ¡Eso sería emocionante!"

Tanto ruido comenzaba a molestar al chico, ese tipo de conversaciones le parecían absurdas ¿qué puede tener de interesante la visita de un rey y tres de sus hijos? Mientras esquivaba a la muchedumbre que se reunió en la plaza ese día, Kristoff tenía en su imaginación el tipo de trineo que compraría, Sven estaba a su lado confundido por la gente que no paraba de hablar. Su amigo humano se detuvo de improviso frente a una gran tienda.

- "Espera aquí amigo, no tardaré."- dijo él mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su rumiante amigo.

- _"Eso espero Kristoff, esta gente comienza a darme miedo_."

- "A mí también Sven, a mí también."

Kristoff dejó el bullicio atrás para ir en búsqueda de aquello que anhelaba desde hace tanto tiempo.

* * *

><p>El trineo recién comprado era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. El tendero lo dejó escoger el que deseara, pues en ese mismo lugar fue donde mucho tiempo atrás su padre lo había llevado para darle el primero que tendría en su corta vida. Era lo bastante grande como para que le durara toda una vida, sin embargo tendría que trabajar duro para terminarlo de pagar, Kristoff sabía que algo así tardaría años en lograrlo. Ese detalle no aminoró lo feliz que se sentía ese día.<p>

- "Muy bien Sven, estamos en el negocio nuevamente ¡Y esta vez será a lo grande amigo!"

Kristoff acomodó las correas al cuerpo de Sven y se abrieron paso entre los puestos del mercado. Cuando llegaron al centro y se disponían a dejar Arendelle para ir a las montañas, notaron la presencia de Britta cerca de los muelles, el chico se acercó para darle las gracias por su ayuda, ya que si no hubiese sido por ella, él estaba seguro que hubiese tardado mucho más en conseguir lo necesario para el primer pago.

- "Hola Britta ¿cómo has estado?"- dijo el muchacho sonriéndole.

Britta no esperaba que alguien se le acercara tan de repente, pues estaba muy ocupada contando las fructíferas ganancias que se día le había dejado.

- "¡Kristoff! ¡No me asustes de ese modo chico!"- Britta recogió unas cuantas monedas que cayeron al suelo por su despiste.

- "Disculpa Britta, no quería asustarte. Sólo vine a darte las gracias por tu ayuda para entrar al castillo, gracias a eso ya pude al fin comprarme mi nuevo trineo."

- "¿Qué?"- la chica tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que, en efecto, Kristoff y Sven ahora paseaban en su nueva adquisición, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa que la noticia le ocasionó.

- " ¡Guau! Es muy bonito y se ve muy bien en Sven ¡Felicidades Kristoff!"- dijo Britta muy feliz por su amigo.

- "¡Todo te lo debemos a ti Britta! Así que cuando necesites algunos cubos de hielo, correrán por nuestra cuenta ¿de acuerdo?"- al rubio no se le ocurrió algo más con lo cual pudiesen compensarle toda la ayuda recibida.

- "¿De qué estás hablando Kristoff? Soy yo quien debería agradecerte, de verdad."

El joven montañero no comprendía bien a qué se refería Britta con ese agradecimiento.

- "¿Qué quieres decir?"

- "Que con lo gané gracias a nuestro acuerdo, pude comprar mis primeras plantas y cultivar mis primeras flores. Tardaron un poco en crecer sanas y al fin esta semana fueron mis primeros días de ventas, al principio no se vendían muy bien, pero con la llegada del rey de las Islas del Sur y sus hijos, hoy mismo agoté todo lo que tenía que vender por el resto de la semana ¿puedes creerlo? Pronto ya me verás con un puesto en forma.". dijo la chica orgullosa de sus logros.

- "¡Eso es genial Britta!"- Kristoff en verdad estaba contento por la buena suerte de su amiga.

- "¡Lo es! Fue buena idea ponerme en el muelle ¡Sólo llegaron los príncipes y las compraron todas!"

- "Mmm ¿en serio? ¿Y para qué quisieran ellos tantas flores?"- para Kristoff le resultaba ridícula una compra así, las flores pueden servir de adorno, aunque basta con unas cuantas, además de eso, no se pueden comer o tener una utilidad. Nada se le ocurría a la inocente mente del chico.

Britta se quedó en silencio por unos instantes.

- "No sé si sea una buena idea contarte."

- "¿Contarme qué?"

- "Algo que me dijo mi madre sobre los rumores del palacio, es algo muy importante que sólo los sirvientes deberían saber y juraron no decirlo a nadie, pero mi madre es muy parlanchina y me lo dijo con la condición de que le guardara el secreto."

A Kristoff no le interesaba mucho saberlo, si Britta tenía que guardar silencio por él estaba bien.

- "No te preocupes Britta, me alegro que te haya ido bien. Será mejor que me vaya antes de que…"

- "¡Está bien! ¡Te contaré!"- dijo Britta sin dejar hablar a su amigo.

- "Pero Britta… yo…"

- "A sus majestades les han llegado varias propuestas de matrimonio para la princesa Elsa por parte de otros reinos. A todos y cada uno de los pretendientes, les han contestado de una forma diplomática un "no" rotundo, alegando a su favor que la princesa es aún muy joven para pensar en ese tipo de cuestiones. Creo que la princesa tiene tu edad ¿verdad? ¿13?"

- "En realidad tengo 12, el mes próximo cumplo 13. Mi cumpleaños es en pleno invierno."

- "Bueno, el punto es que todos aceptaron esperar un poco más para que la princesa Elsa fuese unos años mayor para pensar en las propuestas detenidamente. Excepto el rey de las Islas del Sur, él trajo a sus hijos personalmente para que la princesa los conociera y así presionar para formar un compromiso lo antes posible."

- "Eso es tonto, la princesa no puede decidir casarse con alguien a quien apenas conoce ¿cierto?"- Kristoff no entendía muy bien de esas cuestiones y estaba inseguro al dar su opinión al respecto.

- "Lo es para la gran mayoría, pero cuando eres hijo de un rey, la alternativa de casarte con alguien de quien estés enamorada por lo general no existe. Así que la princesa Elsa tendrá que escoger entre alguno de los tres pretendientes que han llegado, eso si no quiere malentendidos entre ambos reinos. Sus majestades deben saberlo."

Kristoff pensó en la triste princesa que se encontró ese día en el jardín y a pesar de que desconocía siquiera cómo era, él sentía que era muy infeliz por la impresión que le dejó esa noche. Sintió pena por ella.

- "Eso es injusto para ella."

- "Lo sé, es el precio por ser la heredera al trono. Todos quieren pretenderla sin siquiera conocerla. Por lo menos la princesa Anna se encuentra libre de todos esos horribles formalismos."

- "¿Quieres decir que sólo les importa la corona?"

- "Así es, quien se comprometa con la princesa Elsa en un futuro será el rey de Arendelle. Es por ello que todo mundo se encuentra tan desesperado por conseguir su mano en matrimonio."

- "Eso es más triste todavía."

- "En verdad lo es, pequeño."- dijo Britta sin añadir nada más, cuando eso sucedía parecía que ella era otra persona. También debió deprimirla lo que acababan de conversar, pensó Kristoff.

- "Será mejor que me vaya Britta, debo pasar por unas cosas a mi cabaña. Mañana temprano iré a la montaña por una última carga antes de que comiencen las nevadas. Están cerca."

- "Claro Kristoff, nos estaremos viendo."- dijo Britta agitando su mano para despedirlo.

El chico hizo su camino hacia la salida del pueblo y Britta en dirección a la tienda de su tía Isolda, ninguno de los dos se percató que estaban siendo vigilados por un extraño mientras charlaban. El hombre se quedó contemplando a Britta mientras se alejaba y después volteo en dirección hacia donde Kristoff se dirigía.

* * *

><p>- "¿Te puedes casar con alguien a quien apenas conoces?"- Kristoff preguntó a Bulda mientras comía su sopa.<p>

Él y Sven decidieron tomarse un descanso mientras se dirigían a las montañas, después de todo les quedaba de paso el hacer una visita a Gran Pabby y a los demás trolls.

- "¿Por qué preguntas eso?"- dijo Bulda.

- "Mmm ¿curiosidad?"- después de todo era la verdad, después de la plática con Britta, la mente de Kristoff estaba inundada de dudas.

- "¡Oh! Entiendo… ya estás en esa edad."- Bulda comprendía que Kristoff estaba creciendo muy rápido y era hora de darle ciertas explicaciones sobre la vida que pudieran confundirlo.

- "¿Qué edad?"- el niño no comprendía de qué hablaba Bulda.

- "No te preocupes, contestaré con gusto mi niño. Muchas personas se casan con otras a quienes apenas conoce, lo cual desencadena en una vida muy infeliz."

- "¿Por qué hacen algo como eso?"

- "Porque creen estar enamoradas cuando en realidad no es así. Se dejan guiar sólo por la primera impresión o por aquello que los deslumbra, sin llegar a conocer los defectos de la otra persona. Cuando una persona realmente está enamorada, ama tanto las cosas buenas como las malas Kristoff, para ello debes llegar a conocer todo de ella. Muchas veces las apariencias pueden engañar. Recuérdalo."

El chico escuchó con atención las palabras de su madre. Al parecer el amor era algo complicado, prefería dejar de pensar en eso, después de todo él aún era un niño, no tenía sentido pensar en esas cosas.

- "¿Y bien?"- Bulda rompió el silencio

- "¿Bien qué?"

- "¿Quién es ella?"

- "¿Ella? ¿ella quién?"

- "La chica que te gusta."

- "No hay ninguna chica que me guste."

- "Pero acabas de preguntarme sobre el amor…"

- "¡Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo! ¡Era sólo curiosidad, lo juro!"

- "Está bien, pero cuando estés listo me la presentarás ¿cierto?"

- "¡Pero no me gusta nadie!"

- "Espero que sea linda."

No tenía caso seguir hablando del tema, su madre troll al parecer estaba en otro mundo.

* * *

><p>Kristoff se dispuso a dar lo mejor de sí el último día de trabajo, ya que la época invernal la reservaba para descansar. Cuando se disponía a incorporarse a las labores con sus demás compañeros, alguien lo jaló del brazo para llamar su atención.<p>

- "Ho… hola Kristoff."

El chico se sorprendió al ver que era el sobrino del señor Bulfrek, aquél quien años atrás lo había rechazado de una forma cruel. Después de ese suceso, Kristoff no volvió a acercarse a él ya que era un tipo malhumorado que le gustaba trabajar en solitario, además siempre le lanzaba gestos bastante groseros cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban.

- "Hola… mmm."- ahora tenía problemas para recordar el nombre del sujeto.

- "Janssen."

- "Hola Janssen ¿ocurre algo?"

- "Bueno… yo… si no es molestia, quiero hablar contigo después de que terminemos. Es algo importante."

- "Claro, no hay problema."

- "Muy bien…. yo… he…. gracias…. Nos vemos."

Janssen se retiró como siempre a un lugar aislado de los demás. Kristoff se preguntaba qué era de lo que deseaba hablar con él y lo había hecho cambiar su actitud de siempre. Pronto lo averiguaría.

**Segunda Nota: Mañana o el miércoles actualizó Cuando Anna conoce a Rapunzel. Pregunta ¿Anna volverá a aparecer en esta historia de forma sorpresiva? Sí, estén pendientes ;)**


	10. Lecciones de amor

**Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que actualice. Espero tener aún algún lector. Una disculpa por la demora.**

**Capítulo 10**

**Lecciones de amor**

Kristoff no debía estar involucrado en asuntos que por culpa de su corta edad, le resultaban engorrosos e incomprensibles. Él era un vendedor de hielo, sabía cortarlo, subirlo al trineo y tenía buenos clientes que se lo compraban a un buen precio. Y ahora estaba allí, a sólo unos metros de su amiga Britta para hacer una de las cosas más vergonzosas que le han pedido en su vida ¿por qué no se negó a hacerlo en primer lugar? Él no ganaba nada con eso, tal vez lo único que podía retribuirle lo que estaba a punto de hacer era ser amigo de Janssen ¿en serio valía la pena tanto esfuerzo? Janssen le dio mucha pena al verlo tan triste y perdido al igual que un niño pequeño. Creo que la mejor respuesta sería que Kristoff era simplemente un buen chico, no podía negarse a ayudar a las personas por más problemas que estas pudiesen llegar a ocasionarle. Se preguntaba si algún día aprendería a decir simplemente "no".

Suspiró para sus adentros y se dirigió a cumplir con su bochornosa misión. Después de todo se lo había prometido a Janssen. Encontró a su amiga bastante ocupada, daba instrucciones a diestra y siniestra a un grupo de carpinteros que se encontraban trabajando en lo que parecía ser un nuevo puesto en el mercado.

- "¡Hola Britta! ¿Cómo has estado? Te ves bien."

Britta no pudo evitar su asombro al ver al pequeño maestro de hielo.

- "¡Kristoff! ¡Qué gran sorpresa! Creí que vendrías hasta mañana, es el día en que haces tus entregas ¿cierto? ¿o era hoy? Disculpa, sabes que soy una chica bastante distraída... ¡ey! ¡Un segundo! Kristoff!"

Aunque hubiese querido decir algo, la forma de hablar tan rápida de Britta nunca se lo hubiese permitido. Ahora estaba dando una reprimenda a los carpinteros por no seguir sus órdenes y mostraba un papel con un dibujo bastante tosco de cómo quería que quedara lo que sea que estuviesen construyendo.

- "Una disculpa Kristoff, pero recuerda esto, si quieres que algo salga bien tienes que checarlo tú mismo. Mira."- Britta extendió a Kristoff el dibujo que hasta hace unos momentos les enseñaba a los carpinteros.

- "¿No es lindo? ¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¿verdad?"- ella le pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Kristoff trataba de hallarle forma a los garabatos que veían sus ojos, pero no conseguía formar una imagen muy clara. Por la expresión de Britta, creía que lo mejor era dar una pequeña mentira piadosa y averiguar qué era lo que se traía entre manos esta vez.

- "Es muy… original y… llamativo Britta… y ¿es? Bueno esto… es…?"

- "¡Mi nuevo puesto de flores! Obviamente ¿acaso no se ve como eso?."- Britta tomó nuevamente el dibujo para verlo detenidamente.

- "¡Por supuesto! Claro que sí, lo que ocurre es que… he estado muy cansado… tal vez… tal vez necesite descansar un poco… tú sabes…"- Kristoff tuvo que fingir algo de fatiga frotándose los ojos.

- "¿Es por eso que has venido un día antes? ¿verdad? Quieres terminar tus entregas cuanto antes, por supuesto."- Britta dijo con seguridad.

- "Bueno… no realmente… a decir verdad vine a hacerte unas cuantas… preguntas. Si no quieres responderlas no hay problema… bueno… no sé si debería preguntarlas en primer lugar"- Kristoff estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso- "¿Sabes? Tal vez no debería, será mejor que me vaya, perdona las molestias. Adiós."

El chico ya estaba dando la media vuelta cuando Sven lo empujó para ver a Britta y la misma chica lo tomó del hombro para detenerlo.

- "¿Estás bien Kristoff?"

- "Claro, estoy excelente."- le dio una mirada de molestia a Sven por meterlo en estos problemas, esas cosas no eran asunto suyo y lo sabía.

- "Y bien ¿qué querías preguntarme?"

Kristoff tomó una profunda respiración. Tenía que acabar esta ridícula misión de una buena vez.

- "Britta."

- "¿Sí?"

- "Yo sólo quería saber si tú tenías novio o algo parecido a un novio, lo que sea que signifique eso."

Britta se quedó muda por un instante, cosa rara en ella. Reflexionó por un momento las palabras de Kristoff y contestó con un profundo pesar.

- "Sé que para tu edad eres un chico bastante alto Kristoff y eres lindo, pero a mí me gustan, digamos, algo mayores. Creo que tú puedes encontrar fácilmente a una linda chica de tu edad, ya sabes, en el pueblo hay muchas jovencitas que se interesarían por alguien como tú… bueno, puede que no todas, porque cada chica tiene gustos diferentes. Tú único defecto es que eres muy gruñón, tal vez deberías mejorar eso si es que quieres tener una novia que…"

Britta hablabla tan rápido que Kristoff apenas estaba procesando lo que intentaba darle a entender y cuando por fin lo comprendió, no pudo hacer nada para detener su parloteo.

- "Un momento Britta, creo que estás malentendiendo la situación."

Ella continuaba hablando sin prestar la más mínima atención.

- "No quiero decir que no me halagues con tus palabras, incluso si fueras unos cinco o seis años mayor puede que lo piense, tú sabes. Algún día crecerás y esas cosas, pero por ahora no me interesa una relación con alguien menor, es raro ¿lo sabes? ¿verdad? Aunque por otro lado la situación…"

El chico hundió su rostro entre sus manos. Esto era demasiado vergonzoso. Sabía que esta era una pésima idea desde el principio.

- "¡BRITTA TÚ NO ME GUSTAS! ¡NINGUNA CHICA ME GUSTA!"- gritó Kristoff, tal vez un poco más alto de lo normal. Inclusive llamó la atención de todos en la plaza.

- "¡Oh! Muy bien, creo que lo escuché. De hecho, todo mundo lo escuchó."-dijo Britta con rostro de decepción. Por un momento le resultó divertida la idea de que ella era querida por alguien, aunque ese alguien fuese mucho menor que ella y lo viese como un hermano pequeño.

Kristoff se sentía avergonzado de su comportamiento tan grosero.

- "Disculpa, no quise gritarte, de verdad. Por favor, no te molestes conmigo. Quiero decir, a mí no me gustas pero hay una persona a quien sí, y es él quien me pidió hablar contigo."

Los ojos de Britta se iluminaron repentinamente. Eso tranquilizó a Kristoff y lo hizo proseguir.

- "Inclusive tú conoces a esa persona. Te ha comprado flores varias veces, sin embargo nunca se ha atrevido a hablarte porque… porque tiene miedo."- la excusa era una de las más tontas que Kristoff hubiese oído en su vida. Un tipo alto y rudo como siempre aparentaba Janssen no podía tener miedo de una chica y mucho menos de Britta, es decir, ella no mordía ni nada parecido ¿o sí?

- "Creo que es el tipo que nunca da las gracias y sólo señala lo que quiere con el dedo, yo creí que me detestaba. Se me quedaba viendo fijamente y salía corriendo como liebre."- Britta parecía que hablaba consigo misma, no parecía esperar respuesta de Kristoff.

- "Es lindo."- fue lo único que ella dijo al final.

¿Lindo? Janssen podía ser alto, fuerte, rudo y gritón muchas veces, el chico no podía verle lo lindo por ningún lado. Aunque ahora que recordaba, Janssen le había comentado lo melodiosa que le parecía la voz de Britta, no se cansaba de oírla. Obviamente Janssen nunca la había escuchado cantar por las mañanas, cuando recién ponía su puesto en el mercado.

- "¿Entonces estarías dispuesta a salir con él? Es decir, él dijo algo sobre tener una cita contigo. La verdad no sé muy bien a qué se refería con eso, pero me dijo que tú entenderías."

- "¿Una cita? ¡Por supuesto! ¡Me encantaría!"

Britta sacó un papel y comenzó a garabatear algo en el¿o estaba escribiendo? Kristoff sólo esperaba que su letra no fuese igual que sus dibujos. Al terminar lo entregó en un sobre a Krisoff.

- "Dile que lo veré en el día, la hora y el lugar señalado en el papel. No debe faltar ¿entendido?"

Esto era demasiado para el chico ¿por qué a él?

- "Entendido"- dijo resignado.

Cuando Kristoff estaba dispuesto a partir nuevamente, Britta lo tomó de las manos, dio un par de vueltas y lo abrazó.

- "¡Gracias a ti, creo que ya tengo novio! ¡Eres un gran amigo, Kristoff! ¡El mejor!"

Una vez que lo soltó, el chico debía admitir que escuchar eso lo hacía sentir muy bien. Era la primera vez que alguien lo consideraba "su mejor amigo", además de Sven claro está.

- "Me alegra verte feliz Britta. Vamos Sven tenemos una nueva misión: entregar una carta a Janssen.

Sven lo ayudó a subir de nueva cuenta al trineo y emprender juntos una nueva aventura.

* * *

><p>Por suerte, no tuvieron que ir muy lejos para entregar la misiva de Britta pues Janssen estaba en el pueblo por "supuestas entregas" muy cerca de los muelles. Kristoff tenía sospechas que el hombre estaba tan nervioso por la respuesta de Britta que prefirió seguirlo y ver cómo marchaba la situación a una distancia prudente.<p>

- "En verdad, no tengo manera de pagarte lo que has hecho por mí, después de cómo te he tratado creí que no ibas a querer ayudarme. Cuando ví que te llevabas tan bien con ella, tardé mucho tiempo en armarme de valor para pedirte este enorme favor."

- "Yo sé cómo puedes pagármelo, lo único que deseo es saber si estarías dispuesto a entregar alguna carta a tu tío, hace mucho que no sé de él y tú sabes muy bien que él y mi padre fueron muy buenos amigos."

- "Por supuesto que lo haré, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por un amigo."

Kristoff sonrió ante eso y ambos estrecharon sus manos, olvidando así las viejas rencillas. El joven montañero no sabía mucho acerca del amor, pero era indudable que hacía mejorar el carácter de las personas, haciéndolas amables y comprensivas.

* * *

><p>Al retirarse de los muelles para emprender su partida a las montañas, un incidente los detuvo de improviso. Un caballo con su jinete iban a toda prisa en dirección a los muelles, y uno específicamente se dirigía justo en la dirección en que se encontraba Kristoff. Él y Sven trataron de esquivarlo, pero debido al peso del trineo no pudieron hacerlo lo suficientemente rápido. La velocidad del caballo hizo que sus cascos chocaran contra la madera, causando daños que iba a ser necesario reparar. Kristoff sólo pudo gritar un largo:<p>

- "¡NOOOO!"

El daño estaba hecho, el jinete cayó del caballo de forma estrepitosa y soltando maldiciones.

- "Lo único que me faltaba, un campesino entrometido ¿ es que acaso no sabes reconocer a la realeza cuando la ves?"- gritó un joven elegantemente vestido y con el rostro hecho una furia por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

_¿Realeza?_ Pensó Kristoff, él sabía de antemano que los reyes tenían dos hijas, no un hijo, aunque eso realmente no le importaba mucho, lo importante es que había dañado su trineo y eso le iba a costar días de trabajo y dinero para lograr repararlo. Las palabras del chico no lo intimidaron.

- "Fue tu culpa por no fijarte e ir tan rápido, pudiste lastimarme a mí o a Sven. Quiero que pagues por los daños, es tu responsabilidad. Si eres de la realeza no creo que tengas problemas de dinero."

El chico vio con desdén al reno antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Kristoff.

- "Al parecer en Arendelle tanto las princesas como los campesinos son bastante insolentes, no saben lo que realmente les conviene. Sus monarcas también son unos… unos… tontos."- parecía que el enfurecido jinete echaba humo y Kristoff cada vez entendía menos lo que trataba de decir, así que insistió en sus palabras.

- "Fue tu culpa, tú pagas. Esas son las reglas seas o no de la realeza, de hecho no me importa quien seas."

Repentinamente, al lugar acudieron más jinetes y estos traían espadas en mano. Guardias, pensó Kristoff. Aunque sus uniformes no pertenecían a la guardia de la ciudad.

- "Mi príncipe ¿se encuentra usted bien? Escuchamos que gritó y…?"

- "Por supuesto que estoy bien, tonto. Sin embargo no es gracias a ustedes. Este campesino fue el responsable, le dije que me abriera paso y se negó, el caballo no pudo frenar y me tiró, todo fue su culpa y ahora me exige que pagué los daños de su chatarra."

Todos soltaron una carcajada ante las palabras del príncipe.

- "¿Cómo quiere que lo castiguemos su alteza?"

- "Tal vez deberíamos destruir ese horrendo trineo totalmente."

- "Como usted ordene, mi príncipe."

Kristoff no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir ¿cuándo se convirtió él en culpable? ¿Quiénes eran ellos? No eran de la guardia de Arendelle definitivamente, él había escuchado que el rey y la reina eran buenos y justos. Cuando el guardia estaba a punto de dar el primer golpe al trineo con su espada, vino otro jinete, vestía igual que el príncipe malcriado frente a él.

- "¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes? ¡Acaso no les dijo mi padre que no se metieran en problemas con la gente de Arendelle? No estamos en las Islas del Sur ¿acaso lo olvidan?"

- "¿Hermano?"- el joven jinete parecía asustado.

- "Te he dicho que dejes de hacer berrinches, deja de comportarte como un bebé. Hemos venido aquí a cerrar un compromiso y tú no estás ayudando."

- "Ellos dijeron que nunca comprometerían a la princesa Elsa con ninguno de nosotros ¿y aún así los defiendes?"

- "Nuestro padre aún no ha terminado de hablar con sus majestades, nuestro único deber es comportarnos en este reino ¡Todos! Vuelvan al palacio, si me vuelvo a enterar que han seguido las órdenes de mi tonto hermano menor afrontaran las consecuencias."

El recién llegado vio a Kristoff y tiró una moneda en su dirección.

- "Por las molestias causadas chico y disculpa a tonto de mi hermano."

Después de eso, todos se retiraron, aunque el chico que había dañado su trineo le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

Kristoff no entendía muy bien qué era lo que recién ocurrió ante sus ojos, pero al menos por una vez se le pagaron más de lo justo. Veía la reluciente moneda en sus manos y era más que suficiente para pagar los gastos del trineo y le alcanzaba para darse un buen banquete esa noche. Le dio una sonrisa de complicidad a Sven y se retiraron.

- "Lo primero que debemos comprar es un buen saco de zanahorias ¿no lo crees Sven?"

El reno lo siguió feliz por la promesa de zanahorias frescas y crujientes.


	11. ¿Primer amor?

**Un capítulo más antes de terminar el año y sólo me queda decir que el penúltimo de esta historia. El siguiente es el capítulo final. Por fin :)**

**¿Primer amor?**

Bien se suele decir que los años nunca pasan en vano. O al menos la frase podía aplicar perfectamente a la relación entre Britta y Jansen, ya que ambos llevaban bastantes años como novios formales y el montañero tenía que contarle algunas de sus recientes inquietudes a Kristoff. Cinco años habían pasado desde que su "amiguito" lo había ayudado en sus intenciones de conquistar el corazón de su amada parlanchina y las asperezas entre ellos habían terminado desde entonces. Tuvo que corregir y ordenar sus pensamientos al pensar en él como "amiguito", Kristoff ya no era un niño, inclusive resultó ser más alto que Jansen y muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo. A pesar de contar con dieciocho años, Kristoff siempre se veía mayor de lo que aparentaba.

- "¡Ey! Amigui… perdón, Kristoff ¿cómo van las cosas?"- dijo Jansen animado.

- "Dímelo tú ¿por qué tienes esa cara?"- comentó Kristoff extrañado.

- "¿Qué cara?"- Jansen no era bueno disimulando la emoción que sentía ese día, pero la verdad era que deseaba que el chico preguntase la razón de su buen humor.

- "La que has tenido desde el día de hoy. Pareces tonto."- eso molestó un poco a Jansen, para ser tan joven, Kristoff era lo bastante gruñón para exasperar a cualquiera.

- "Con ese carácter nunca conseguirás novia."

Kristoff sólo se encogió de hombros y no hizo más comentarios. Jansen pensó que no tenía remedio.

- "Bueno, con respecto a tu pregunta, estoy feliz por esto."- lo dijo mientras de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo, al abrirla un hermoso anillo relucía incrustado en su interior.

Nuestro "pequeño" montañero se sorprendió por un instante.

"- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?"- Kristoff bromeó un poco para variar.

- "No es para ti, bobo. Hoy le propondré matrimonio a Britta. Sólo quise compartir la buena noticia contigo, señor corazón de hielo."

- "¿Y si te dice que no?"- el chico parecía más absorto en su trabajo que en lo que su amigo le decía.

- "No me dirá que no."

- "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

- "Sólo lo sé. Ella es la chica ideal para mí, también se lo pediré en el lugar y momento perfecto. La fiesta de máscaras de esta noche."

Eso dejó a Kristoff algo intrigado.

- "Creí que esa fiesta se había cancelado desde hace años, además nadie puede entrar al palacio ¿cómo es que habrá una celebración así de nuevo?"

- "En esta ocasión no la organizan sus majestades, sino el pueblo de Arendelle, aunque el palacio tenga cerradas sus puertas, la fiesta será en la misma plaza. Los reyes han salido de viaje fuera del reino por un tiempo, así que es el momento precido para que ellos en específico no se enteren. Todos han acordado guardar este secreto, la gente necesita un poco de alegría de vez en cuando, los caprichos de ellos esta vez no tendrán nada que ver. Tú también deberías venir, tengo una máscara extra por si te animas. Incluso puede que conozcas a la chica de tus sueños, como yo con Britta."

- "¿Si lleva máscara cómo podré saber si es la chica de mis sueños? Eso suena tonto."

- "Kristoff, no te enamoras de la apariencia de la persona, sino de su forma de ser. Inclusive de sus desperfectos. Es difícil de explicar."

- "La verdad no tiene importancia, si tu sientes que Britta es la indicada, estoy seguro que todo estará bien. Creo que si inclusive amas sus desperfectos no hay nada que temer."

Jansen se alegró ¡Por fin unas cuantas palabras de aliento de Kristoff! Tenía que insistir en su idea de que debía estar ahí.

- "Te estaré esperando entonces."

- "¿Cómo sabes que iré?"

"Lo harás, de lo contrario estarás solo toda tu vida. Te lo aseguro."

"No estoy solo, tengo amigos."

No pudo saber con certeza si Jansen lo había escuchado mientras se alejaba, aunque al parecer alguien se encontraba un poquito emocionado con la idea de ir a la fiesta ya que pudo sentir el golpecito que Sven le dio en el hombro.

- "¿No me digas que quieres ir?"

- "Por favooor, me comportaré."- dijo Sven. Él podía ser muy persuasivo cuando se lo proponía.

- "Está bien, iremos. Y nada de comerse todas las zanahorias que encuentres a tu paso ¿entendiste?"

- "Entendido."- contestó Sven dando un gran salto de alegría.

No tenía nada de malo relajarse de vez en cuando, sólo que algunas veces a Kristoff le costaba admitirlo frente a los demás.

* * *

><p>- "¿Seguro que esta es una buena idea Britta? Alguien podría descubrirnos."<p>

- "No se preocupe princesa, lo único que debe cuidar es de no perder su máscara y todo saldrá bien. Le aseguro que esta será la mejor noche que haya tenido en años."

- "En verdad, lamento todas las molestias que te he ocasionado al pedirte esto."

- "No ha sido ninguna, usted por fin podrá caminar por el pueblo, conocer a su gente ¡comer todo lo que quiera del banquete! Esa es la mejor parte."

Para la princesa Anna, Britta era de cierta manera, su único contacto con la vida exterior. De vez en cuando se escribían cartas y, debido a la nula discreción de Britta, fue que se enteró de la fiesta de máscaras que se organizaría esa misma noche en el pueblo. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de pedirle que la llevara consigo. Aunque al inicio se mostraba reticente a correr riesgos, Anna le aseguró que debido al viaje de sus padres, varios guardias de palacio habían partido con ellos, por lo que la seguridad en el castillo se había reducido. Ella tuvo salir sin ser vista por la cocina para posteriormente escapar por la puerta trasera del palacio. Estaba emocionada por esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vería un cielo estrellado fuera de su habitación. Esa noche, tenía la intención de dejarse llevar y sorprender por el mundo que tanto ansiaba conocer.

* * *

><p>Kristoff se encontró con Jansen una vez que el sol se había metido. Era la primera vez que se encontraba de noche en el pueblo desde que su padre lo había llevado hacía ya muchos años a la fiesta de la presentación de la pequeña princesa Anna. Los pocos recuerdos que aún lograba conservar lo hicieron sonreír. Le hubiese gustado que él estuviese ahí en ese instante para ver las luces, escuchar la música e ir a bailar con la demás gente. La voz de Jansen interrumpió sus pensamientos.<p>

- "¡Mira allí está Britta! Lo deduzco por su máscara, esa me dijo que usaría. Y trae a una amiguita para ti."- Jansen le dio unos golpecitos a con el hombro a Kristoff.

- "Deja de comportarte así, ya me siento lo suficientemente ridículo usando una máscara tan tonta. Tengo ganas de quitármela."

Jansen al parecer no escuchó las protestas de su pequeño amigo.

- "Escucha, tú puedes ir con la chica mientras me dejas a solas con ella ¿de acuerdo?"

- "Claro que no, yo tengo planeado ir con Sven para conseguir algunas zanahorias ¿verdad Sven?"- Kristoff se dio cuenta de que su reno había desaparecido.

- "¿A dónde se fue tu reno?"

- "No tengo la menor idea."- prometió que se comportaría y escaparse para ir en busca de zanahorias es lo primero que hacía. Había engañado a Kristoff para que lo llevara y ahora lo dejaba solo, Sven no tenía remedio para su glotonería.

Kristoff seguía buscando con su mirada pero no había rastro de su peludo amigo. En ese momento llegó Britta a alcanzarlos.

- "Por fin los encontramos a ustedes dos, les presento a mi… mmm… prima… An… An…"- Britta tenía dificultades para recordar el nombre de su invitada.

- "Ania."- dijo la chica que la acompañaba. Kristoff vió como la chica se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, y la escuchaba murmurar incoherencias, al parecer hablaba consigo misma.

- "_Ania, Ania ¿qué clase de nombre es ese_?"- se repetía una y otra en voz baja.

- "¿Te encuentras bien?"- preguntó Kristoff desconcertado.

Britta palideció de repente.

- "Claro… claro que… ella está bien, excelente… es sólo que… que…es algo tímida."- era la primera vez que escuchaba a Britta tartamudear tanto.

- "Nunca me dijiste que tenías una prima pequeña"- dijo Jansen.

- "Es que… la acabo de conocer."- dijo Britta muy nerviosa.

- "Es cierto, nos acabamos de conocer porque nuestras madres no se hablaban y yo vivía muy, muy lejos de aquí ¿verdad?"- Ania había creado una fachada para Britta.

- "Es cierto, nuestras son madres también son primas y se odiaban… así que en realidad, Ania es más bien mi prima segunda, por eso nunca te hable de ella, cielo."- contesto Britta a Jansen con una sonrisa temblorosa.

- "Muy bien… creo que entiendo ¿quieres ir a bailar?"- honestamente ese tipo de detalles no le preocupaban mucho a Jansen esa noche, lo que en verdad estaba en sus pensamientos era la pequeña gema que guardaba celosamente en sus bolsillos esa noche.

"Por supuesto que me encantaría."- Britta contestó emocionada.

"Oye, un segundo…"-Ania protestó.

"Te dejo en buenas manos, prima."- dejo a Ania nerviosa en medio de la muchedumbre y en compañía de un gruñón como Kristoff.

* * *

><p>A pesar de que no podía ver mucho a través de la máscara que usaba, Ania suponía que el chico debajo eso era guapo. O al menos eso le gustaba pensar.<p>

- "Gracias por el algodón de azúcar por cierto."- dijo ella mientras se lo terminaba.

- "No es nada, después podemos ir a ese puesto de allá. Te gustaran sus pasteles."

- "¡Pasteles! ¡Los adoro! Espero no molestarte con este paseo, me has mostrado ya casi todos los rincones de la plaza. Esto se siente como una cita o algo así."

- "¿Una cita? ¡No! Es que estoy buscando a un ren…"- Kristoff se detuvo por un momento al ver a la chica a los ojos y se sonrojó. Podía ser una cita ¿por qué no? Ella disfrutaba de su compañía y él de la de ella. En eso consistía una cita básicamente, o al menos eso le había dicho su familia troll. Ania pareció no darse cuenta que él estuvo a punto de meter la pata.

- "La verdad es mi primera cita con un chico."

- "La mía también."- dijo Kristoff aún con la cara roja de pena.

Por el resto de la noche se olvidó de buscar a Sven entre los puestos y se dedicó a divertirse con Ania, comieron todo lo que quisieron e inclusive, justo como años atrás al lado de su padre, Kristoff vio el cielo iluminarse con los fuegos artificiales junto con ella.

- "Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre."- dijo ella.

- "Es cierto ¡qué falta de cortesía la mía! Mi nombre es..."- en ese momento alguien cayó encima de él.

- "¡Me dijo que sí!"- era Jansen que no cabía de la emoción.

Cuando volteó a ver a Ania, ella estaba tomada de la mano de Britta quien también gritaba de emoción.

- "¡ME VOY A CASAR, ME VOY A CASAR, ME VOY A CASAR!"

- "Tengo que ir a decirle esto a mi tía Isolda ¡vamos!"- Britta la tomó de la mano y se fue corriendo con ella en medio de la plaza.

- Jansen seguía demasiado feliz, esta vez Kristoff no podía culparlo. Él por alguna extraña razón, también se sentía contento.

* * *

><p>- "¡¿Cómo que ya se fue?!"- Kristoff estaba sorprendido.<p>

- "Te dije que ella venía de un lugar lejano, Kristoff."- Britta intentó calmarlo.

- "¿De qué lugar?"

- "No lo conocerías aunque te lo dijera Kristoff, además ¿para qué quieres saberlo? ¿acaso te enamoraste de ella?"

- "Por supuesto que no, es imposible enamorarse de alguien a quien acabas de conocer."

-"¿Entonces?"

- "Se fue sin que pudiera decirle mi nombre. Es todo."

- "Yo se lo diré cuando le escriba la próxima vez."

- "De acuerdo, pero ¿tú crees que algún día vuelva?"- antes de que Britta contestara su pregunta, fue interrumpida por un mercader con una expresión sombría.

- "¿Acaso no saben ya la noticia?"- les preguntó a ambos.

- "¿Qué noticia?"- habló Kristoff.

- "Sus majestades han naufragado, no se sabe nada de ellos. Probablemente han muerto en el mar."

La más afectada fue Britta, quien se quedó sin habla. Parecía estar pensando en algo o alguien.

- "¿Estás bien Britta?"- Kristoff quiso hacerla reaccionar.

- "Sí, es sólo que tengo que ir a ver a una buena amiga al palacio."

- "No creo que te lo permitan, ahora más que nunca nadie puede entrar. Quieren que respeten el dolor de las princesas. Debe ser una noticia terrible para ambas."

Nadie dijo nada más. Ese fue el tema durante todo el día entre la gente del pueblo. Kristoff veía a Britta muy decaída y prefirió retirarse, el ambiente era bastante sombrío. Pensar que esas personas a quien vio en un palco hace ya tantos años habían muerto, él entendía en cierta forma cómo se debían estar sintiendo las princesas. A la vez también se encontraba triste por otra cuestión, puede que nunca volviese a ver a Ania, pero ¿nadie puede enamorarse de alguien a quien acaba de conocer? ¿cierto?


	12. Los pequeños maestros de hielo

**El capítulo final está aquí. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, por agregarla a sus favoritos y por sus valiosos comentarios. Me he divertido mucho escribiéndola y la razón por la cual la termino aquí es porque Kristoff ya no es un niño y su verdadera historia está casi a punto de comenzar. Saludos a todos y espero que disfruten este final.**

**Los pequeños maestros de hielo**

Los planes no habían salido como Kristoff lo había previsto al salir de Arendelle esa fría mañana. Se suponía que debía estar en casa para esa misma tarde una vez que había terminado con su trabajo en las montañas, sin embargo cuando la tormenta se soltó la única opción que tenía era el buscar refugio en alguna cueva y hacer una fogata para calentar sus helados huesos. La labor de recolección de hielo terminó justo a tiempo para alejarse lo suficiente de lo más alto de la montaña, de lo contrario hubiese acabado por lamentarlo. Tantos años vividos en las montañas lo habían convertido en un hombre precavido y conocedor de los peligros, así de cómo evitarlos.

La noche había caído sin siquiera llevar la mitad del camino recorrido de regreso a su hogar al lado de su encantadora esposa, la lamparilla que llevaba tintineaba en cada paso que Sven ponía en la nieve. El hombre rubio y fornido decidió que pasarían la noche en la vieja cabaña de su padre, él mismo pasaba por ahí de vez en cuando para limpiar el polvo y la nieve que se acumulaba, era como una pequeña casa de verano que Anna adoraba. Faltaban escasos metros para llegar a su destino.

- "Vamos Sven, sólo te falta un poco más. Recuerda que tendrás todas las zanahorias que quieras."- el reno apresuró el paso ante el jugoso incentivo con la nieve golpeándole el rostro. Kristoff se sacudía de vez en cuando los copos que caían sobre sus hombros.

Desde que lo habían nombrado Repartidor de Hielo Oficial del Reino sus penurias económicas habían terminado de un día para otro, además de contar con el mejor trineo que se haya visto jamás. Y por supuesto, tener a su lado desde el día del deshielo a la novia más linda y despistada de todas: la princesa Anna de Arendelle. Recordaba con alegría esos días ya pasados, y se lamentaba que por esa noche estaría ausente de su nuevo hogar al lado de su esposa. Por más que pasase el tiempo, aún no se acostumbraba del todo a vivir dentro del castillo y, a decir verdad, tampoco Anna. Siempre que se les presentaba la ocasión les gustaba viajar por las montañas, recorrer los bosques y andar en alguna laguna en verano, sin embargo cuando se trataba de tener que salir por trabajo, ella lo comprendía. Sólo esperaba no preocuparla por su inoportuno retraso.

Si partían temprano a la mañana siguiente, llegarían justo a la hora dela comida al castillo y puede que tuviese tiempo suficiente de hacer sus entregas ese mismo día. Una vocecita interrumpió los pensamientos del montañero.

- "¿Ya llegamos a la cabaña del abuelo?"- dijo un pequeño rubio somnoliento, cubierto con un montón de mantas gruesas para resguardarse del frío de la noche. Sus ojos azules aún no estaban del todo abiertos y un hilito de saliva le recorría la barbilla.

- "Ya casi ¿logras verla Christer? Esa es la cabaña."- dijo Kristoff señalando una colina donde se alzaba su antiguo hogar. El niño se frotó sus ojos para ver claramente. El montañero tomó un pañuelo para limpiar la cara de su hijo, Anna siempre le decía que ante todo debían estar limpios y presentables, además de prohibirles que se picaran la nariz. Eso no podía prohibírselos, eran hombrecitos después de todo. Y con el tiempo se convertirían en los nuevos maestros de hielo de Arendelle.

- "¡Qué bueno!¡Muero de hambre papá!"- dijo el pequeño emocionado mientras trataba de calentarse entre las cobijas que su padre había puesto en la parte trasera del trineo. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Christer cuando alguien le arrebató sus tan preciadas mantas.

- "¡Ey! ¡Esas son las mías Joseph!"-dijo el niño tratando de arrebatarle a su mellizo su única forma de mantenerse caliente.

Su hermano seguía dormido como si nada pasara, con el pelo rubio rojizo totalmente alborotado. Era la imagen viva de su madre al despertarse cada mañana e igual de dormilón que ella. Kristoff veía a sus dos pequeños con ternura, él también tenía frío y sin embargo prefirió que sus hijos se quedaran con todas las cobijas que había empacado para ese viaje. No quería que ninguno de los dos se resfriara en su primera excursión a las montañas, ya tenían edad suficiente para que conocieran con sus propios ojos en qué consistía el trabajo de su padre. Además de que desde hace semanas los dos pillos se escabullían en el trineo con ayuda de Sven para acompañarlo, sin embargo él siempre lograba descubrirlos. En su interior, Kristoff sabía que tarde y temprano iba a sucumbir a sus súplicas de llevarlos consigo a las montañas, aunque no creyó que fuese tan pronto.

Ambos estaban emocionados por ese viaje, ellos también querían sacar unos cuantos cubos de hielo con sus propias manos. Y así lo hicieron, aunque Kristoff tuvo que evitar que dejasen de pelear por decidir quién lo había hecho mejor. Los dos eran buenos, era lo único de lo que estaba seguro. Ahora comprendía los sentimientos de su padre por él, ya no le guardaba resentimiento por haberse sacrificado hace tantos años. Kristoff haría lo mismo por sus queridos hijos sin dudarlo ni un instante.

- "Deja dormir a tu hermano, Christer. Está muy cansado por este día, llegaremos a la cabaña y podrán dormir todo lo que quieran en una cama suave y caliente."- el montañero alboroto el cabello de su hijo para que quitara ese gesto de su rostro, le resultaba algo extraño a Kristoff verlo ponerse tan gruñón. Parecía que veía un reflejo de sí mismo cuando era pequeño.

Christer Se cruzó de brazos y no molestó más a su hermano en el resto del camino que les faltaba, aunque por nada quitó el puchero de su rostro.

- "Hemos llegado."-Kristoff se apresuró a abrir la puerta y Christer bajó corriendo para entrar a la cabaña. Mientras tanto, su padre tomó a Joseph entre sus brazos para llevarlo a descansar a la cama. El pequeño sólo hizo algunos sonidos débiles, parecía estar soñando. Kristoff pensaba que ni con una tormenta de nieve lograría despertarlo.

Encendió la chimenea para entrar en calor y se dirigió a llevar a Sven a los establos, así como darle su buena recompensa por un trabajo bien hecho, por lo cual el reno estaba muy agradecido. A su regreso, Cristen ya estaba saqueando la comida que estaban llevando para el viaje, especialmente los pastelillos que su madre había puesto especialmente para ellos.

- "¡Ey ten calma! Aún no he preparado el chocolate caliente."- dijo Kristoff tomando una pequeña olla para preparar la bebida favorita de sus hijos.

La palabra mágica para despertar a Joseph había sido dicha y el pequeño dormilón se levantó de golpe de la cama.

- "¡Chocolate! ¡Chocolate! ¡Yo quiero mucho chocolate! ¡Debe tener muchos malvaviscos!"- la energía que tenía Joseph parecía inagotable, y eso que no había comido dulces en todo el día.

- "Me toca que me sirva a mi primero, tú siempre te quedas dormido."

Las discusiones de los niños eran por demás infantiles y resultaban sumamente divertidas para su padre. Pensar que cuando nacieron, él se encontraba totalmente asustado, tener dos hijos cuando tú esperabas sólo a uno de ellos, no es algo que le ocurra a cualquiera. Eso lo hacía sentir un padre especial en cierta manera. Ahora era inimaginable que Christer estuviese sin Joseph, eran inseparables. Christer era su viva imagen a excepción de los ojos azules de su madre, todo el mundo se lo decía, en cambio Joseph tenía ese cabello rojizo y el rostro salpicado de pequeñas pecas que lo hacían ver encantador, sus dos ojos marrones y vivaces lo enternecían cada día.

Una vez preparado el chocolate caliente, los tres se sentaron en la desgastada mesa que había estado en esa cabaña desde siempre. A Kristoff le gustaba contarles a sus hijos su infancia en la cabaña, con su padre, aunque sus recuerdos algunas veces parecían muy lejanos, él lograba traerlos de vuelta para animar las noches frías de sus pequeños. A veces, Kristoff se preguntaba si su vida hubiese sido menos solitaria de tener un hermano, inclusive más feliz, pero no le gustaba lamentarse mucho con esos pensamientos, prefería disfrutar el presente que tenía. Era simplemente perfecto.

- "¿Mamá vendrá la siguiente ocasión con nosotros?"- preguntó Joseph mientras tomaba un pastelillo más.

- "Sabes muy bien que Heidi es muy pequeña aún para venir con nosotros a las montañas, tu mamá no puede dejarla sola. Cuando ustedes eran bebés, ella también se quedaba a cuidarlos. Cuando mejore el clima, entonces podremos ir todos de día de campo ¿qué les parece?"- preguntó Kristoff a sus problemáticos mellizos y estos dieron un grito de alegría.

- "¿También vendrá la tía Elsa? ¿Y Olaf? Extraño a Olaf."- dijo Christer.

- "Todos vendremos: su hermanita Heidi, su mamá, la tía Elsa, Olaf y Sven. Será grandioso estar todos juntos."- Kristoff no podía negar que le emocionaba la idea de hacer algo así con toda su familia.

Su carácter gruñón continuaba siendo parte de su personalidad, sin embargo este se había suavizado con los años gracias a la constante presencia de su querida Anna. Ella lo hacía querer ser una mejor persona y cuando nacieron sus mellizos sabía que desde ese instante tendría que esforzarse el triple. Y con el nacimiento de su pequeña Heidi tenía que esforzarse todavía un poquito más. Anna le devolvió la fe en la familia y un significado a la palabra "amor", antes de conocerla creía tener una idea de lo que significaba, sin embargo ahora que la tenía a su lado, era un sentimiento que no podía describirse con palabras. Era algo que tenía que vivirse.

Una vez que terminaron su cena, Kristoff arropó a sus dos traviesos y los cubrió para que no pasaron frío esa noche. Tomó su laúd y empezó a cantarles como lo hacía cada noche en el castillo, Anna lo acompañaba la mayoría de las veces. Para desgracia de ambos padres, ellos eran los que terminaban rendidos en algunas ocasiones y sus hijos no querían dormir. Las historias sobre su vida en la montaña tampoco funcionaban para adormecerlos, ya que en sus cabezas surgían todo tipo de preguntas que parecían no tener final.

Y tampoco dejaban dormir a su adorada tía Elsa. Les encantaban los castillos, muñecos de nieve y pistas de hielo que ella construía para sus sobrinos. Definitivamente ella los mimaba demasiado ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer la mejor tía del mundo?

Para suerte de Kristoff, el recolectar hielo todo el día los había dejado totalmente agotados que sus niños no tardaron en quedarse dormidos. Él los abrazó como en sus tiempos lo hacía su padre, aunque en su caso tenía que usar ambos brazos para que los mellizos los usaran como almohadas. La noche ya no se sentía tan fría después de todo.

Los ronquidos tenues de Joseph y las patadas que lanzaba Christer mientras dormía, era algo a lo que Kristoff ya se encontraba muy acostumbrado. Quería que la noche pasara rápido para emprender nuevamente su camino hacia el hogar que por tantos había deseado. Teniendo a Anna en su mente, la sonrisa de Heidi en sus pensamientos y a dos pequeños abrazados a sus brazos, fue que el maestro de hielo por fin pudo conciliar el sueño.


End file.
